Finding Sister
by Kantri-na-sierra
Summary: What's better to relieve boredom than a double job down in Nigeria? Little do the team realize how much this job will change their lives.
1. To Nigeria

Hi there, it's just me Dragon of Water again. I've decided to put Aftermath on a short (two day long) pause in order to work on this grand new idea in my head (i.e. I'm bored and missing my usual companionship, so I'll write this to get over it). This takes place after the Monster Wars Trilogy. Chapters will be short but true-to-name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla: the Series, or any of the characters from it. Siseir is my idea though. (Heh heh.)

_

* * *

Gods I'm bored._ Elsie Chapman thought as she stared out over the waves. It had been quiet for two weeks straight now, not even a flea bothering the team. The lack of action had been appreciated at first, but after the first week ended, well things just got dull. 

Out over the bay the water humped over the back of the fast swimming mutant lizard as he swam up to the edge and climbed out, apparently going to seek out Dr. Tatopoulos again.

_Or maybe not._ Elsie corrected herself as the giant lizard began to chase Nigel around, much to the dismay of Mendel Craven. Apparently Godzilla was bored as well, the only difference being that Godzilla could do a lot more damage than Dr. Chapman.

"No! Nigel!" Mendel yelled as the little yellow robot was picked up in a giant maw and shaken like a dog with a bone.

_Oh yay, something to do._ Elsie smiled and ran inside to the phone, dialing Monique's cell phone.

"Dupres." Came the heavily accented answer.

"Hey there French Fry, can you put us on speaker phone?" Elsie chirped happily.

"Oui." There was a click and suddenly she could hear the other two members of her team arguing over which movie they should go see for the third time.

"Hey Nicky!" Elsie yelled into the phone.

A pause, then the expected, "Hi Elsie, what's up?" and "Hola chica!"

Elsie giggled, "Guess who decided to come and play with his favorite chew toy?"

There was another pause, then a groan, "How bad?"

"Aw don't worry Nicky, just hurry up and get home before your son swallows something he shouldn't."

"We are already at the door." Was all Monique said before hanging up.

Elsie ran outside to watch the show.

* * *

Dr. Niko Tatopoulos got out of the rented car and ran to look at where his giant foster son was playing. 

"Nick! Do something!" Craven yelled.

Nick nodded and yelled, "Godzilla!" to catch the giant lizard's attention. His voice got immediate reaction as Godzilla stopped shaking Nigel and crouched down to look and pay attention.

Before Nick could say anything Godzilla tilted his head and set the very well shaken little robot down on the concrete and then retreated to the waterfront where he curled up and tucked his snout under his tail. This left most of the team rather astounded.

"Yo jefe, is the Big Guy okay? I mean that's just weird." Randy said, pointing to the curled up lizard that could have served as a wall.

"I think so Randy, he's just bored… Like everyone else." Nick said.

Monique walked openly from inside the building with a printout in her hand, "We have received an urgent mail from Nigeria."

"Nigeria? Isn't that where Bat Boy over on Monster Isle came from?" Randy asked.

"Oui. There have been reported killings by a new mutation, and sightings of a second that they say look suspiciously like Godzilla." Monique looked over at the now-drowsing lizard.

"Randy, how soon can you get us tickets to Lagos?" Nick was already snapping into action.

"Pack your bags y'all, we're headin' out on the evening flight!" Randy chortled.

During all this, perhaps due to the sudden air of excitement, Godzilla had roused and now stood over the group, tail swinging in anticipation.

* * *

La taka dab! 11:17pm and I'm still going strong! Can't update at this exact moment because Internet window can't be opened while McAfee scans the computer for viruses. So lucky me, I get to go work on Chapter Two and Chapter Five of Aftermath, both of which will be uploaded tomorrow. 


	2. Mangrove Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla: the series, or any of the characters there from. Siseir is my idea though.

* * *

Dr. Niko Tatopoulos stepped off the plane in the damp yet warm air of Nigeria with the rest of his team and was greeted by a young officer.

"HEAT I presume." The young man said crisply, looking over each of them in turn. "I am sorry to have to ask this, but where is the sixth member of your team?"

_Sixth member? Who the… Oh… Oh no, he couldn't possibly mean…_ "Excuse my ignorance, but you do not happen to mean Godzilla do you?" Nick asked.

The man looked at him appraisingly, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

_Well **this** was unexpected._ Nick moved to the edge of the water and stared out, "Monique, how long has it been since Godzilla surfaced to breathe?"

"He will resurface in two minutes or sooner." Monique said dryly, "In the mean time, where is the nearest coffeemaker?" she turned to a one-armed soldier and was led away, pulling a packet of imported French coffee out of her jacket.

"So Randy, what's the brew of the week?" Elsie asked.

"Well chica, the label said 'Tales of the Dead'." Randy stared after Monique and shrugged.

"Really?" Elsie looked up from her book, "Is it any good?"

Randy shrugged, "I'm no brave enough to try it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She went into her 'office' with a cup and came out smiling." Randy shuddered at the memory.

That raised eyebrows around the group. Monique coming out of her office smiling was as rare as Mendel dancing around in a small pink skirt.

* * *

The sound of falling water and a gusting breath caught Nick's attention and he grabbed his air horn out of his pocket, giving it a good push. The gigantic head and upper body surfaced completely and eyes of lambent orange surveyed Nick with an interested rumble.

"Godzilla! Want scratch?" Nick yelled.

The interested ruble became almost a purr and he massive jaw lowered. Nick dug his fingers into the softer skin at the corner of the mouth, where human fingers could actually be felt. Godzilla's tail twitched happily, sending small waves rolling to either side. As soon as Nick stopped scratching he was enveloped in warm wet muscle.

Slurp

"Oh yay. Lizard slobber." Nick muttered, and then gave his foster son an affectionate thump with a closed fist, "Stay close, and stay safe." He said.

Godzilla turned to leave, then froze and began sniffing the air curiously. Nick dug out a towel from his bag and began trying to dry off, so he didn't notice until Godzilla gave a roar and leapt over them, sprinting inland toward the familiar mangrove swamp.

HEAT loaded into a car quickly and took off after Godzilla, Monique sipping at a large thermos of dark black coffee and grumbling to herself.

They arrived on the scene of a battle, one that had apparently been going on for hours between the two Nigerian mutations. Now Godzilla was fighting something that looked like a cross between a wasp and a rat on steroids, while lying sprawled on the other side of the battlefield was…

_Oh wow… That mail wasn't lying when it said one of the mutations looked like Godzilla._ Nick thought. The creature was of the same body shape as Godzilla, but looked more slender. The scales weren't greenish-black but bluish-black, and the most startling feature was the feathered crest and wings that adorned the head and back. The feathers were mostly completely covered with mud, but the few bare patches revealed that they were blue-streaked-black. It didn't have the spiky ridges either. 

"Nick, look. It is wounded." Elsie said, pointing to the large stingers along one flank, and the fact that it was unconscious.

Monique capped her thermos and put it down, watching Godzilla's battle with the rat-wasp. "We still do not know which mutation is the man-eater." She reminded them.

"Driver, can you identify which mutation hunts humans?" Elsie was glancing rapidly between both.

"Yes." The driver pointed to the rat-wasp, "Far as we can tell the other one eats deer and fish."

"You mean you've studied it?" Craven finally piped up from his tinkering with MiniNigel.

"Aye. We've watched 'er. She lets small groups near 'er for the daylight hours." The driver said tonelessly, then pulled out a small flip pad, "There was supposed to be another group watching' 'er today."

"How much do you want to bet that's what started this fight?" Nick said.

"What'cha talking about jefe?"

Elsie caught on immediately, "You mean that you think that rat-wasp came after the watchers and started a fight with the other mutation?"

Monique blinked slowly, "It invaded the others territory."

"Nah lady, Siseir there don't have a set territory. She wanders." The driver corrected.

"Siseir?" came the question from five throats.

"That's what we watchers have named 'er."

"You keep calling it a her, why?"

"Because, she's female." The driver said.

"How do you know?" Randy cut in.

"We don't."

"Everyone! Hit the seats!" Mendel screamed as the rat-wasp flew overhead and away, launched by a blast of green fire. Godzilla roared in triumph and moved to the one the natives had named Siseir. HEAT watched in amazement as Godzilla carefully removed several stingers from blue-black hide.

"Well team, we need to go find the other mutation and bring it down. Only one question: How do we do that?" Nick looked over at Godzilla as he picked up Siseir's limp form and carried her back toward the sea.

* * *

Okay, chapter two's done. Now on to Aftermath: Return Home. 


	3. One riddle undone

And I'm back! It's so noisy in the house right now I can barely think straight… Grand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla that I do not. **Sigh**

* * *

Godzilla carried this strange new one to the water where she could rest and heal. He formed a couch in the sand by scraping it up to form a headrest so that she'd be able to breathe. The water wasn't deep here, just up to halfway up his leg.

He could smell his parent and his parent's allies on the beach in their strange moving thing. A machine, his parent had called them. Now, back to the matter at hand. He lowered his head and sniffed at the feathered crest that lay sleek from the forehead to the base of her neck. The feather tips tickled his nose. She smelled nice though the scent was almost hidden by the mud, like green and growing things after a good rain.

Protect. Yes, it was his nature to protect. His parent, his territory, and… Something else. His instincts told him now to protect this strange new one as well. Godzilla was slightly confused, so he did what came naturally and went to his parent. When in doubt, go to Nick.

* * *

On shore Nick and his team had gathered all of the medical supplies they would need to help this new mutation, Siseir. Nick watched Godzilla make "her" comfortable and safe out in the water, then come back here to them and crouch directly in front of them, whining plaintively. The giant head kept glancing between Nick and the one in the water.

"Hey jefe, what's going on with him?" Randy asked.

"I honestly don't know Randy." Nick said, "I think he is curious about her."

"Can you convince him to carry us out to her?" Elsie stared at Godzilla, plainly wondering why he was so curious about this strange new mutation.

"I'll see. Godzilla!" Nick patted the muzzle when it lowered to the ground "Stay still." Nick proceeded to climb up to the top of Godzilla's nose and kneeled there. Slowly the rest of the team followed and Godzilla went cross-eyed staring at them.

"Whoa dude." Randy muttered, "Cool."

"Godzilla, take us to her. Take us to her." Nick said loudly, gesturing to Siseir. Godzilla grunted and stood up carefully.

"Ahh!" Randy and Craven fell over and began to cling to the scales beneath them. Nick, Monique, and Elsie just crouched down as Godzilla took slow steps back to the fallen one. Once they reached her Godzilla lowered his head to deposit them on hers.

The team went to work: Nick and Elsie taking samples of blood and feathers, Randy and Mendel making observations, and Monique pinpointing possible weak spots. All while they did that, Godzilla watched them carefully.

* * *

Later that day the team, with the exception of Monique, were in a pop-tent jury-rigged lab and testing the samples they had collected from Siseir.

"Hey jefe, I think you should take a look at this." Randy called. He was monitoring the night-camera feed from MiniNigel. The monitor showed That Godzilla had curled around Siseir and was preening her feathers.

"Well, that just confirms what the lab work was just telling me." Nick said.

"So is that blue one there really a she-zilla?" Randy asked.

"Yes, she is actually a she, and is of just about the same species as Godzilla."

Elsie looked up from her microscope and the feather there under, "Wait, I thought Godzilla is a-sexual. How can there be a distinct female or male of their species?"

"Well it is true that the first Godzilla had all those eggs on his own, but have you considered that our Godzilla is so different of DNA than his daddy?" Nick said.

Elsie blinked. "You mean, that's why we've been with our Godzilla for five years now and that's why he has never nested?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Elsie. Monique!" Nick called. Their very own French Secret Service member melded out of the shadows outside less than a moment later.

"I was checking the perimeter."

"Monique, do you know how long the first Godzilla was alive for before he came to nest in New York?"

"Oui."

"How long?"

Monique sighed and went to the coffeemaker, snagging four packets of cream as she went. "The first Godzilla was first spotted as a hatchling three years before Philippe was sent to America to… handle the problem."

"Whoa chica! You're telling us your French government did nothing about a growing monster for three years?!" Randy sat up in his chair.

Monique glared at him, "We thought we had it contained. It only escaped because a freak storm caused an inopportune landslide. How do you say, a bad stroke of luck."

Elsie spoke up before Randy could think of a reply, "So if Godzilla would have followed in his mother's footprints, he would have nested two years ago."

Nick pointed to the monitor, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Godzilla is male."

Monique stared at the monitor for a moment, "I believe it would be best if Siseir and Godzilla are separated as soon as possible. I will be calling Major Hicks." And stepped back outside.

"So that's it? We're going to let Frenchie walk?" Elsie yelped.

"We can do nothing until the man-eater is caught." Nick reminded her.

"But what about Godzilla?" Elsie looked at the monitor.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. So I get to bend the reality a bit. Heh heh. Just wait. 


	4. Waking and Surprises

Had to change rating for the last chapter, I don't think Nick's explanation was too bad, but I'm being cautious. "Better to be safe than sorry." Works well in this case.

I do not own Godzilla. Wish I did, but I don't.

_

* * *

Comfort,_

_Warmth,_

_Movement of water,_

_Smell of salt,_

_Smell of comfort,_

_Itching,_

_Pain._

It was the pain that finally woke her. Eyes the color of the sea snapped open with a jerk and a roar split the air.

* * *

Godzilla twitched in surprise when the feathered one beside him came awake so suddenly, and in such a state. Part of his mind noted that her roar was lighter than his, with more of a resonance. He watched jump away from him and face him, feathered crest of black and blue shooting up aggressively as she shook herself into awareness.

He watched her as she calmed and looked around, noting where she was, and finally turning to stare at him straight back. There was a feather-light touch on his mind, quite different from the time with the Leviathan aliens.

_Who are you?_ A voice like the whisper of wind through the tops of the trees.

Godzilla blinked at the glaring question.

_Who are you? _

**_Godzilla, son of Nick Tatopoulos._** Godzilla heard himself answering shakily. His mind voice was different than hers, stronger and deeper, like the undercurrents of the sea.

Siseir blinked twice, her crest lowering to sit against her neck again. _Am Siseir._

_**Who is your parent?**_

_Parent?_

_**Follow, learn, and protect whom?**_

Siseir lowered her head as her instincts flared and finally had names. _Have no parent. _

**_Then I claim, and Nick is your parent._** Godzilla stepped forward and nudged Siseir's head up, giving her a head bob and roaring.

Instinct took over for them both and the world knew.

* * *

Nick woke at Godzilla's first roar, and a higher echoing roar had him leaping out of bed to join Monique in the faux-lab. The French Agent was awake and staring in shock at the monitor. Elsie was the next to come running as the alternate roaring outside kept up, then came Mendel with Randy pulling up the rear.

"Hey jefe what is going on out there?" Randy asked sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Mendel glanced at the monitor, and then did a double take, "Are they fighting or something?"

Elsie was glued to the screen, "This is recording right?"

"Oui."

"Great! They aren't fighting Mendel, they are dancing!" Elsie clapped her hands like an excited schoolgirl.

"Dancing?" Randy was mystified.

"Courtship behavior." Monique was not pleased, and her dark eyes kept flicking to the tent flap. She could hear people gathering despite the roars shaking everything for a city block.

Nick went outside to join the crowd of gathering locals to watch the circling, dancing monsters. At the front of the group he saw the driver from earlier, and he saw that the man was smiling with great joy.

"Why are you so happy?" Nick couldn't resist asking.

The man looked at him, "We are happy for Siseir. She is sort of our adopted daughter, we watchers that is. Your Godzilla better take good care of her."

Nick felt like his eyebrows met his hairline just then. "Well that explains a lot. Siseir imprinted on a group of humans, just like Godzilla imprinted on me. Don't worry, I'll do my best to see to it that she is happy."

"You do that."

A clicking screech from above caught their attention. Nick naturally dove back into the tent and alerted his team to the threat. Monique was just closing her cell phone.

"Our man-eater is back." Nick said, grabbing the high-powered tranq gun.

"The military will be arriving shortly to collect the monsters." Monique stated coolly.

The rest of the team glared at her angrily, but there was work to be done. The ground shook and people began screaming outside the tent. The monitor showed Siseir swinging and leaping to interpose herself between the rat-wasp and the people who were out in the open to watch her. Her crest was standing up straight and she was snarling strong warning.

_Go hide!_ Words in their minds like the wind whispering through the treetops.

"Who?" Nick and Elsie looked around.

"Merde." Monique breathed.

Mendel was already at the computer, "Readings indicate telepathy. Tracking down the source. Wait… sources. Two of them."

Nick was already gone.

* * *

Outside was a battlefield. Siseir was defending the humans as best she could, but the wounds from yesterday's battle were still hampering her. Her forelegs lashed out to catch the enemy's rat head.

**_Siseir, stay back and guard the small ones, I will take this intruder._** Godzilla's incendiary breath knocked the rat-wasp away, and he leapt over them to chase this threat even back through the mangrove swamps.

Siseir watched him and waded a few feet back into the water before curling up, sinking back into healing sleep.

* * *

Godzilla returned hours later, tired, muddy, but triumphant. In his forepaws he carried a fish net he had 'found' and he returned to the sea where he had left Siseir and Nick behind in safety.

Only Siseir was not there.

Godzilla put the fish net down and began sniffing around, and finally roared and listened for a response.

Nothing, not even an echo of her roar or mind voice.

"Godzilla." His parent called from the sand.

Godzilla lowered his head and tried to convey his confusion. His parent scratched his jaw.

"She's gone Godzilla, to live with the other mutations at ex-site omega."

Words. More words he didn't understand. Where was she? Where?

_**Where?**_

"C'mon Godzilla, let's go home."


	5. Searching

Hey to all readers out there! I have a few minutes before I have to leave so I get to start this wonderfully lonely chapter. It is currently a cold temperature in the room where I'm typing, so any spelling mistakes are the result of having chilly/frozen fingers.

I do not own Godzilla. Makes you want to weep eh?

* * *

It had taken a full week to finish cleaning up the radioactive ash that was all Godzilla had left of the killer rat-wasp but now HEAT was back at headquarters, all safe. But everything was not exactly perfect. Mendel was complaining of a cold, Elsie wanted to study the Siseir feather more closely, but whenever she brought it out to study during the ride home they would suddenly have a giant lizard at the landing gear of the plane. Nick had finally had her vacuum seal the feather away.

Nick was beginning to get worried, and his pacing was getting the rest of HEAT antsy. Godzilla had not been sighted outside his lair in four days, and the fish they were continually bringing were beginning to pile up.

"Mendel." Nick finally called. The stout roboticist came running.

"What is it Nick?"

"I need to go to Godzilla's lair."

"What?!" Mendel automatically took out his mini-computer and began frantically typing, "The mini-sub could withstand the pressure, but I'm not sure if you'd have enough air to get down there and back."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. If what you said about those readings was true, then I'll be able to actually speak with Godzilla and find out what is wrong." Nick was already heading for the supply closet.

"Nick, this is foolish to go risking yourself like this." Monique said.

"It is my choice Monique." Nick's tone brooked no further argument.

"Hey jefe, come and look at this." Randy called from the computer. They all walked over and read the e-mail on the screen:

* * *

To: HEAT

From: Major Hicks

HEAT. Your new addition to the containment facility on Monster Isle is causing some concern among the researchers. Send someone to assist.

* * *

"Yep, that sounds like Hicks alright." Randy chuckled.

"Who should we send?" Mendel asked.

Elsie was already at her bookcase and taking out all of her notes and observations on Godzilla, packing them in a box, "I'll go. Maybe she'll talk to me."

"You can drop Elsie and I off in the same run." Nick was being logical again.

"Alright, alright."

Nick checked the controls on the mini-sub, making sure for the final time that everything was in order, "Alright team, drop me."

"Good luck Nick." Elsie's voice came out of his headphones as he splashed down.

"Hopefully I won't need it." Nick pointed his sub's nose down and began his descent.

_Seventy-five blinking lights in the sub, seventy-five blinking lights. Take one down; throw it around, seventy-four blinking lights in the sub…_ Nick had been able to think that song in different variations at least seven times in his long trip down. And he was only just now reaching the seabed.

_Thank goodness there is only one cave in this general area big enough for Godzilla to fit._ Nick had never been more glad for his foster son's immense size, well except for maybe that one time with sea rex. He piloted the mini-sub into the cave and followed its long passageway even further down, around a bend, and finally up.

* * *

The sub surfaced with the sound of rushing water, and Nick opened the top hatch to still, clean smelling air. Apparently Godzilla was so busy with whatever he was doing that he didn't notice Nick's arrival. Nick watched the very tip of Godzilla's tail moving from side to side next to a growing pile of rock and sand.

The big lizard was digging furiously down in one corner of his lair, making a new cave from the looks of it. Nick heard a sound he recognized as claw scraping against solid stone.

"Godzilla!" Nick yelled, but he was unheard over the sounds of digging. He pulled out his trusty air horn and gave it a good long push. There was a grunt from within the new cave and Godzilla backed out, turning to look square at Nick. He was breathing heavily and one of his hands was bleeding, assumingly from a sharp rock while digging.

"Godzilla, come here. Want a scratch?"

Godzilla crouched down and continued staring at his parent. Nick felt a tug on his mind, like the pull of the ocean currents in the sea. Curiosity flowed through, as well as sadness and confusion.

"Godzilla, what's wrong?"

The massive head lowered and nudged him. **_Lost._**

"What? Who is lost?"

**_Siseir_**.

Nick absorbed this shock admirably well for a scientist. "Why have you never spoken before?" He was met with a sense of question, of not understanding.

"Why still?"

_**Didn't know I could. Parent never taught this.**_

"I didn't know you could. Who taught?"

_**Siseir.**_

Nick scratched Godzilla's jaw for a moment, thinking.

_**Parent?**_

"Yes?"

_**Why mate leave?**_

"Mate? You mean Siseir."

Assent.

Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose with a finger, "She was hurt, so the military took her away to the research facility to heal and be studied."

Words. More words he didn't understand. The military was not of Godzilla's world: they were humans with guns that often hurt him instead of the intruder to his territory.

Nick didn't realize how thin of ice he was about to tread on, "They took her away."

That flared up every protective instinct Godzilla possessed. Nick had to kneel under the maelstrom of anger. **_WHERE?_**

"Godzilla calm down."

_**Where?**_

So Nick resorted to old habits, "Godzilla! Back away! Back away!"

Godzilla relaxed and crouched down again. **_Help._**

"Help with what?"

_**Getting Siseir back.**_

Nick had to stop and think about that. He couldn't answer here, he needed to talk to the rest of his team first. "Follow me and we'll see."

The trip back up was surprisingly smooth and short, with Godzilla pushing the sub the entire way. It seemed that now that he was getting some answers the giant lizard was contented enough to notice that he was hungry. Nick fondly watched his giant foster son gobble down every last fish they had set out over the past few days.

* * *

The cup of tea was warm in Nick's hands as he heard the HEAT Seeker arrive back from Monster Isle. Godzilla was curled around him, forming a huge circle on the concrete. In the center of this circle Nick sat at a table surrounded by three other chairs, his closest to Godzilla's looming head. Tacked on the table was a map of Monster isle and the various adaptations designed to keep the mutations in.

"Whoa jefe, what is the G-man doing out here?" Randy strode up slowly, keeping an eye on Godzilla.

"What is the meaning of this Dr. Tatopoulos?" Monique was half-crouched and ready to spring.

"Well guys," Nick leaned back in his chair, "Godzilla has asked for help from HEAT."

"Dr. Tatopoulos you really expect us to believe you in this?" Monique snapped.

"Go ahead and ask him yourself."

"Very well. Godzilla, do you really want our help?"

_**Yes.**_

"Wow." Mendel muttered, "I was right about those signals then!"

"Cool." Randy was suddenly all questions.

"Merde, he can communicate." Monique was not pleased. Communication argued for high intelligence

"Yes, and he wants our help to rescue Siseir." Nick said.

"Well that's easy enough. Get Elsie to persuade Siseir to go to this beach here," Randy pointed to a certain beach on the map, "I'll take down the security perimeter for thirty seconds, and Siseir can get free."

Monique was having an inner crisis, friends against orders. If she were to follow her orders she would have to keep Godzilla and Siseir forever separate, but that would hurt Godzilla and her charges that had become her friends.

"Godzilla." She said, and the eyes focused on her, massive head coming closer than ever before, "I will help you regain your mate, on one condition." She could feel her comrades' eyes on her back, and feel Godzilla's question, as strong as the tide. "I will help, if I get to name your firstborn daughter."

Monique then learned how Godzilla thanked people as the massive jaw gaped…

Slurp.

…And she was soaked with giant lizard slobber.

"…That was interesting." Monique muttered once she wiped the slime from her face. The rest of the present team was laughing their heads off while she tried to smooth spiked hair.

"C'mon y'all let's call Elsie!" Randy yelled and Godzilla roared in response.

* * *

A/N And this is done. The next chapter will be the POVs of Elsie and Siseir on the island. Also, Godzilla and Siseir use telepathy to speak with the humans and each other. Meaning they don't necessarily have to understand whatever language it seems they are "speaking". 


	6. Flight to Freedom

We're back. It is a good day. If a certain someone reads this chapter, he may see a common theme.

I do not own Godzilla.

This chapter is devoted to my most loyal supporter in all I do.

* * *

Siseir was lying on a thin strip of beach at the very edge of the containment facility. She had been here for many days now, how many she could not say, as she had no group of little ones to help her here. She had wandered this island during the first days, searching and calling for Godzilla. After a few painful encounters with King Cobra, Sea rex, and Bat Boy she had ceased her wandering and had taken over this beach.

She could smell humans, but they didn't come to watch her or to talk with her. All accept one. Siseir lifted her head as the redheaded female approached. She could smell Godzilla on this one, even if only faintly.

"Now Siseir," the human said soothingly, "I know you can understand me. I want to help you."

_Help how?_ The wind in the treetops again, but this time with echoing emotions as well, loneliness and sorrow rang through Elsie's thoughts.

"Oh Siseir, you are all alone and afraid on this island aren't you?"

Assent rippled through the air, and Elsie did the incredible, she walked up and began scratching the softer skin around Siseir's mouth. Pleasure, like a warm breeze on a cold day.

"I'm going to help you get out of here, and back to Godzilla. Just follow my instructions."

Siseir was surprised to feel the human woman climb up her snout, and then up to stand beside her crest. The human's tone was loving and warm, like a mother instructing her child. "Now Siseir, I need you to get up and walk along this coastline."

Siseir followed the instructions, occasionally projecting that feeling of question whenever she didn't understand. In a short amount of time they were on the far side of the island, and the woman flipped open a device and spoke into it, "We're ready, black it out in thirty seconds." She flipped the device closed again and kneeled on Siseir's head. "Now I need you to fly."

The giant mutationspread her wings out wide and began flapping in grand sweeps. The ground sank away in a swirl of disturbed sand, massive talons curled beneath her. The shield wall that kept the monsters contained blanked out in an area. "Now, go through there!" The wings flapping redoubled as the island sank away into the distance.

Elsie looked around from her perch of Siseir's head, awed by how fast they were moving. The waves beneath were barely discernable. Elsie looked out over the distance and relayed to Siseir that they would likely be followed. That got a snort and the crest feathers stood on end.

* * *

Elsie was surprised to no end when they saw and flew past a privately owned jet. "We are definitely going to have to gauge your flying speed when we get home." Elsie said to Siseir.

_Am flying._ Was the soft reply, and curiosity was apparent when Elsie began to laugh.

"I know dear, and you are doing a wonderful job."

* * *

Elsie was sleeping against the crest feathers that night as Siseir was resting on a small desert island. Both woke to the sound of boat engines drawing near. Siseir roared warning not to come any closer while Elsie grabbed the night vision binoculars. A familiar grinning white boat greeted her and she let loose a whoop of joy, scrambling down blue-black scales.

"It's alright! It's Nick!" she yelled up to Siseir.

_Nick Tatopoulos. _Thrilled in her mind. _Godzilla!_

Elsie blinked, and looked out over the waters. How had Siseir learned Nick's name? A familiar head broke the water and Siseir was gone from besides her, pouncing into the water with wings folded. The wave created from their meeting actually pushed the HEAT Seeker over a dozen feet or so.

"Do you think they are happy?" Nick called down from the deck.

"No, not at all!" Elsie called back up, grinning. The rope ladder was flung down and she scrambled up to get clear of the waves that were engulfing the little spit of land she had just been sharing with an 18-story mutation. Nick helped her over the railing.

"So, French fry actually helped make this happen?" Elsie couldn't help but ask.

Nick smiled, "Yes, though I had to do some fast talking to Philippe to keep Siseir and any future children off France's hit list. HEAT is now officially an international team."

"Why do I detect some irony in that statement?" Elsie glanced at him.

Nick ran a hand through his hair, "Well… Hicks isn't exactly happy about this."

"We never expected he would be."

"…So until further notice we'll be changing headquarters to an island in French territory."

"What?!"

"Staten Island is completely overrun by our very own American military, and Hicks made it clear that the higher brass wanted Heat's collective head on a platter with two side orders of mutations." Nick's voice turned wry as he recalled Tony once muttering about his superiors' stupidity.

"What about our gear and files?" She asked. She wasn't surprised, and secretly blessed that Siseir was there to keep Godzilla happy.

Nick laughed, "Safe to say, the HEAT Seeker will not be able to use its' hydrofoils until we unload. The only reason we got this far this fast is because Godzilla carried us most of the way. Monique gave us fair warning, so we packed everything we could fit."

"So, no more Hicks hounding us?" Elsie asked.

"The way Philippe phrased it, if Hicks comes after any of us with ill intent he might well start a war with France. We seem to be the hot topic of many country-wide discussions." Nick looked out over the roiling water, to the two heads nuzzling in the moonlight.

"Nick, we chase monsters for a living. I have a feeling that this might turn out to be for the better." Elsie put a hand on his arm, "All of us: Mendel, Monique, Randy, You, me, hell even Godzilla and Siseir are now free to do our work and live our lives."

Nick smiled, "Yeah. Let's head in to bed." He took her hand and led her below deck.

* * *

School starts again tomorrow, and I have to study for Finals soon. Updates will be coming less frequently. 


	7. New Home

I do not own Godzilla.

I got my first review for this story, special thanks to Marina for some constructive comments. I'll try to include some more Godzilla/Siseir POV in following chapters.

* * *

Nick woke the next morning to Monique's insistent voice that he get up and get his foster son to put down the boat. He tried to pull the blanket up over his head and got it snatched away.

_Wake up._

No, he didn't want to wake up.

_Wake up!_

"Alright, alright I'm up!" he groaned, glaring up at Monique.

"Good, we have arrived. However Godzilla refuses to listen and put down the boat." Monique sounded miffed at the giant lizard for his playful antics.

"I'll go talk to him." Nick dragged himself off the cot and onto the deck of the ship, where Godzilla could see him.

**_Parent._** The voice sounded overjoyed and amused.

"Godzilla, what would you like to tell me?"

**_Siseir is mine._** Nick could have sworn the big lizard was smiling.

"That is wonderful Godzilla. Would you mind putting down the boat?"

_**Why are we here?**_

"Godzilla, we are going to be living here now. This is now our territory." Nick was expecting a torrent of anger, so the lack of anger surprised him a lot; "You aren't angry?" the giant head was looking around, surveying this new area.

**_New territory, bigger territory. More space._** Now Godzilla's mind voice was approving, and Nick caught the shift of amber eye as the big lizard glanced over at where Siseir was floating and sunbathing.

"Well, that's good." In the light Nick was able to really survey Siseir for the first time, and he thought she would be a cute match for his foster son. As soon as the boat got put down Monique guided it safely into the dock where Philippe was waiting for them.

"Nick, it is good to see you my friend." Philippe thumped the much smaller biologist on the back after shaking his hand, "Come, this island has been a pet project of mine for three years now, and was started as soon as my government saw just how beneficial HEAT is to the world."

Godzilla and Siseir were curious, so they watched from the water while HEAT was shown around their new home.

* * *

The new headquarters was deceptively huge. The island itself was roughly 8 square miles of land with a quaint little house on one end and a perfect white-sand bay on the other side. At least, that's what it appeared from the outside.

Once you walked into the quaint little house you were presented with a hallway with one door that led down to the underground complex. Thankfully for the team Philippe was smart and had only about one square mile of the island permeated with walkways and the like. There was a lab that put their old lab to shame, a section of the new headquarters was rooms for them to furnish to choice, there was a fully-stocked kitchen, a pantry, a room for the cabinets of files, a little side-room with parts and tools, a security office for Monique, a sprawling computer with enough access to make Randy weep for joy, and a gigantic room that was clearly built with the intent of letting Nick or someone else come in and be with Godzilla.

Nick and the rest were completely flabbergasted. Apparently even Monique had not known of this little side-project of her boss'. Needless to say, Philippe took the open-mouthed wonder as compliment to his work.

"Wow. Just… Wow." Elsie said, earning nods from the rest of her team.

"Welcome to France." Philippe said.

Monique shot off like a bullet to the security center to check it out. Everyone else began unloading the Heat Seeker into the appropriate rooms. Sometime during the day Godzilla found a cave that suited his and Siseir's tastes and that was the last the team heard of those two until nightfall.

* * *

Nick felt Godzilla calling him from outside just as he was about ready to collapse onto his bed and sleep like a dead thing. He dragged himself outside, "What's up Big Guy?"

_**This new territory is good. **_

"That's good. Where is Siseir?"

**_Sleeping._** The smug and content undercurrent of thought told Nick all he needed to know.

"So when do I get scaly little grandchildren?"

Godzilla rumbled. **_Soon maybe._**

Nick laughed tiredly, "Yeah, well I'll call for you tomorrow, I'm heading into bed."

A pleased rumble… very close behind him.

Oh gods no.

SLURP.

* * *

And I have to take off, have fun reading. 


	8. First Chase

I do not own Godzilla.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers.

Dolphinology- I'm glad you like it. As for the title, I actually was thinking of changing it, or taking my sister's advice and having Siseir become like a "sister" to Elsie.

Mark- I've always been a huge fan of the original Godzilla, and maybe I will have Godzilla and Gojira meet in a different fic.

Coranth- I'm glad you like. As for the telepathy, it was an idea of mine that I ran by a good friend, she said it would be a good way to help Godzilla and Siseir express themselves and keep them on the "good guy" list.

* * *

Singing feels good, as she was in the grip of strange feelings. She had woken in the night and by instinct headed to the surface, leaving her sleeping mate safe down in the cave. She had broken the surface in a leap with her wings sweeping up and out to catch the air. Her feathers were damp, making it harder to fly in the still night air. Yet fly she did and raised her voice in a wavering and wordless song both like and unlike her roar. It felt very good indeed.

Nick and the rest of his team woke to a haunting sound on the wind. With a curse on rotten luck he ran to the new lab, "What's going on? Some sort of mutant whale?"

Monique was leaning against the wall, "No, it seems Siseir is singing." The French officer almost sounded like she was laughing. Elsie was the next to walk in.

"I already know it is Siseir." Were the redhead's first words as she turned to watch the monitor.

* * *

Up in the clouds Siseir ceased her song and dove from that great height back into the water. The mad energy that had consumed her for those few minutes was gone, leaving her feeling tired and sleepy again. She found the cave and crawled back out of the water, curling against Godzilla before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Godzilla woke when he heard Siseir emerge from the water, and fixed his amber eyes upon her now as she slept. He thought that she must have had a dream that had driven her out for a few-minutes swim, and left well enough alone.

Still, he watched over her for a few hours before going back to sleep.

Dreams. Siseir jerked awake well after dawn, in that half-and-half state of waking and dreaming. She had been having nightmares, and she only relaxed when she saw Godzilla apparently sleeping peacefully next to her. She got up to go for a swim, but strong and comforting paws grasped her forelegs. She turned to see Godzilla, staring at her happily.

_**Sleep well?**_

_Not well, but better now._

_**Dreaming?**_

_Bad dreaming. Over now._

**_Can make you forget bad dreams._** His snout bumped hers and he began gently preening her. She leaned her shoulder against his chest and relaxed, just feeling before beginning to preen his scales.

He was rumbling happily, a sound that soothed her dream-tattered nerves and calmed her thoughts. Nothing could go wrong, they were safe, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away again.

An electronic keen echoed in from the water, causing Siseir to jump and Godzilla to stop and listen. **_Parent is leaving. Come, we must follow._** He walked toward the water and slipped in quietly, swimming after the HEAT Seeker.

Siseir stretched quickly and followed.

* * *

On the deck of the HEAT Seeker Nick and Elsie stood to either side on the ship and watched the water for any sign of fin or feather.

"Over here Nick!" Elsie called as she spotted Godzilla coming up from the seabed, the green-black head breaking the surface in a few seconds and snorting water out of nostrils in a familiar spray.

"Hey there Big Guy!" Nick called as soon as he reached that side of the boat.

Godzilla lowered his head and nudged Nick. **_Parent, where going?_**

Nick took a moment to stare out over the water, where Siseir had just surfaced. "It's alright Godzilla, we just got a mail about a problem plant."

The feeling of confusion was projected from two minds as Siseir swam just a little bit closer, prodding the hull of the HEAT Seeker with her snout.

"Follow." Nick and Elsie said in unison.

* * *

When the HEAT Seeker arrived at the coast of Australia to see the snapdragon from hell advancing on some coastal city or another with obvious ill intent, Godzilla and Siseir wasted no time in confronting the vicious plant. The thing was unaware of anything and everything that had to do with the outside world.

Godzilla roared challenge and charged at the creature, knocking it back. He was caught at a disadvantage when thousands of roots shot up out o the ground to tangle around his feet and tail.

Siseir saw that Godzilla was engaging this intruder and leapt into the air, circling close and descending upon the thing's "head" and using her fangs and claws to rip into the bud. Her tail dealt whipping blows to the stem and any roots that tried to ensnare her, cutting pieces off.

Nick and Elsie watched the battle while jury-rigging a vacuum of plant killer, "Why doesn't Siseir just fry that thing?" Randy asked.

"I don't think she can." Elsie said.

"What?" Nick broke a piece of plastic in his hand and tried fitting it to the hose.

"I watched the tapes. She tried everything to escape that island, but never used any type of breath weapon." Elsie grabbed Nick's hand and guided the piece into place.

"So she can fly, but not breathe fire." Monique speculated. The dark-eyed agent was disappearing every few seconds to see if she could grab a sample of the plant, and coming back with ample supply thanks to Siseir.

"Exactly, so- Siseir! Watch out!" Elsie suddenly screamed.

Siseir looked up from biting the center of the bud, just in time to see and dodge the razor leaf coming at her.

_Now Godzilla!_

Godzilla slashed roots from his face and let loose his radioactive fire at the plant-creature. The fire had no effect, until it reached the center of the bud that Siseir's violent attack had exposed.

The explosion was huge, much bigger than a solid block of dynamite could create. Godzilla was blown back into a building and the light blinded all six members of HEAT for a few moments.

"Merde." Monique rubbed her eyes to clear them. Parts of the plant lay scattered and burning over a mile diameter, a complete city block had been flattened, there was Godzilla getting up and shaking off bits of the building, and Siseir was not visible. "Where is she?"

Godzilla's roar echoed in the smoky air. **_Siseir!_**

_I am here._ Her roar was muffled until she emerged from under a wall of one of the flattened buildings, singed and dusty but otherwise all right. She shook off debris and ruffled her wings in order to dislodge any debris from her feathers.

"She planned it. She actually planned it." Nick muttered to himself, catching the attention of the rest of HEAT.

"What do you mean Nick?" Mendel asked.

"I was wondering why Siseir went straight for the head instead of trying to free Godzilla. She was trying to expose the pollen so Godzilla could fry it, with the explosion effect." Nick explained.

"Well, I believe the mutation has been neutralized." Monique stated with a wry smile on her face.

"Yeah, Randy and Mendel should go and start organizing the cleanup effort while Elsie and I start with analyzing the samples. Monique, will you do me a favor and keep an eye on the kids until they return to the water?" Nick was already pulling on latex gloves.

"Gladly Doctor Tatopoulos." Monique grabbed a fresh-made thermos of coffee before heading over to where Godzilla was checking to make sure Siseir wasn't hurt.

"You know Nicky, I don't think mutation chasing will ever be the same again." Elsie laughed.

* * *

Thanks for all your kind reviews! Your comments are appreciated. 


	9. Wanted and First Joining

I do not own Godzilla.

I have loyal reviewers! And they like me!

Mark- Thank you for the great info. I'll see if I can do a side story once I get some free time. (Though if Gojira and Godzilla meet, I don't think they would really fight. A bit of top-dogging yes, but not a real fight.)

L- Terribly sorry about that, the only dynamite I've ever seen was in a box.

Dolphinology- it's great to know someone besides my sister likes that idea. I think that's what I'll do.

Marina- Oh don't worry, Siseir is here to stay. I like suspense, but hate tragedy, and I'd never do that to Godzilla. You are welcome and thank you.

Thanks to all of you, and I'll try to hurry with this one!

* * *

Randy was yawning out on the beach; two weeks of encrypting HEAT's database was enough to drain any computer genius. At least now it would take even Philippe a few years to find any way in without permission. Nick and Elsie had finally gotten done with the report on exactly what that huge snapdragon was just yesterday, and Nick had suggested a day or two off for everyone.

Hey, no problem, that means he gets to see Monique in a bathing suit. Randy reflected with a grin. Mendel was the only one still inside since the robot was more interesting to him that surf, sun, and girls in suits. Granted, he knew Nick would feed him to Godzilla if he ever caught him eyeing Elsie the wrong way.

Speaking of the Big Guy, Randy watched Godzilla and Siseir play so gently in the water with Nick, Monique, and Elsie. Siseir was letting the girls climb all over her in play while Nick watched from Godzilla's forehead, talking with the big lizard in mutters. Randy laughed as Monique dove from Siseir's nose only to be caught by a feathered wing.

"Randy! Randy we have a problem!" Mendel came out of the little house yelling like a mad man.

"What's up Doc?" Randy said, doing his best imitation of Bugs Bunny.

"There is a raft headed this way, and it is Jeff O'Neil and Colonel Hicks." Mendel wound up panting next to the hacker.

Randy blinked, and then decided he should call in the others. "Hey Nick! Nick! We have company!" He saw Godzilla glance his way, then go back to watching the girls. "They are too far away!"

"Then let's have Godzilla bring them to us." Mendel said.

"And how you going to do that Doc? Hold out a giant fish and call 'here lizard, lizard, lizard'?"

"No, I'm going to do this." Mendel drew in a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth, "**INTRUDER!**"

Randy blinked rapidly as Godzilla stiffened and whirled with a roar in the water, almost dislodging Nick from his head. Siseir turned to look at what had caught his attention. Before Randy or Mendel could react Godzilla was right in front of them with one stunned mutation biologist on his head.

_**What intruder?**_

"What's going on here?" Nick demanded.

"Hicks and O'Neil are headed this way in a raft." Mendel explained.

Godzilla gave an angry growl and glanced over at Siseir, and the three guys could basically hear the wheels turning in the big lizard's head.

**_Females should not get involved._**

Nick looked at where the girls were playing again and tapped his fingers against one arm, "Maybe you are right this time Godzilla, we don't want to draw them needlessly from their game. We can handle two soldiers."

**_And if not, I will be there._** Godzilla sent smugly. He wouldn't let his parent go into possible danger alone.

_Something going on?_ They heard Siseir's mind voice ask.

**_We're going hunting. _**Godzilla said back. It wasn't a lie, Nick had figured out that Godzilla and Siseir couldn't lie. However it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

_Dark one wants to know if we should come?_

_**No, stay and play, will be back quickly with food.**_

_All right._ Her voice sounded with a small echo of predatory interest, which was quickly superceded by her desire to play.

Nick and Randy made a big scene of loading some fishing net onto the HEAT Seeker before taking off with Mendel coming along to be computer support and Godzilla trailing along behind under the water.

* * *

Once the girls were safely out of sight it didn't take them long to reach the small raft that contained two of their old allies. Nick, Randy, and Mendel dropped the floating platform from the HEAT Seeker's deck into the water. It had been Elsie's idea to make the piece of plywood floating on barrels, as she seemed to think it would be handy when checking up on Godzilla or when one of HEAT rubbed the other four's nerves raw. When all was said and done, it did work.

Nick dropped down to the platform with Randy right behind him, leaving Mendel up on the HEAT Seeker to mind the boat.

Colonel Hicks pulled up to the platform and climbed out, leaving O'Neil in the raft. His gaze spoke volumes. "So. You seem to have a comfy little place over there in that farmhouse."

Nick silently willed Godzilla to stay hidden for now, and for patience. Randy thought Nick's voice sounded cold, "It is."

Tony Hicks surveyed the mouse of a biologist for a moment, "Listen, I don't need to tell you that the top brass are royally pissed about the other lizard's break out. They know your team had something to do with it. That France claimed you and has you under protection has not helped matters any."

Nick gave a snarl that sounded suspiciously like Godzilla's, "Your government has gotten in our way too much. We work to save the world, but we are sentient beings."

"So you include that lizard in those 'we's?"

"Yes." Nick watched the dark shadow under the water change direction, Godzilla was making true on his promise of fish while still keeping an eye on his parent.

Tony frowned, "If you are seen on American land, you'll be arrested for terrorism."

Nick's voice became laced with steel and ice, "If the USA has a mutation problem, they can solve it themselves."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hicks sighed heavily and pulled out a gun, "Doctor Niko Tatopoulos and Randy Hernandez I am under orders to arrest you and bring you back to America."

"You've got to be joking." Randy dropped a waterproof and blinking red light into the water carefully so Hicks wouldn't notice.

"I am afraid I am not. My superiors want your heads on a plate guys." Tony said, and gestured to the raft.

* * *

Nick and Randy stepped back and off the platform, onto the head of one very annoyed and territorial multi-story lizard. Godzilla raised up out of the water so his parent and his parent's ally could jump down to the deck of the HEAT Seeker.

"I'd suggest you get back on your raft colonel." Nick said as Godzilla growled.

Hicks dropped the gun and climbed back onto the raft with O'Neil.

**_These are intruders?_** Godzilla asked his parent.

"Yes Godzilla, and we want them to be chased away." Nick muttered.

The mountain of scales hurled the raft skyward somehow in one piece. Randy couldn't even see how far away they landed.

* * *

Two hours of fishing later the HEAT Seeker and Godzilla returned to the island with two full nets and a full gullet in Godzilla's case. The water was empty, and the guys returned to the beach to see all three girls sound asleep in the sun.

Godzilla saw Siseir asleep and gave his version of a smile. Her feathers ruffled in the slight breeze off the ocean, showing that she had been out of the water for at least half an hour.

Siseir smelled Godzilla's approach and woke from her nap when she felt him nuzzle into the feathers on her neck.

They were home. Good. She raised her head and yawned, then bowed her neck to gently nudge awake her two companions.

"Hey Siseir." Elsie yawned. Monique got up and stretched.

_Males are home._ Siseir yawned again and inclined her head to Godzilla.

"Always a good thing." Elsie got up to go track down Nick while Monique just leaned back against Siseir's foreleg. It was funny, how one got used so quickly to responding to telepathy out loud. It really did help that Godzilla and Siseir were so social.

Godzilla gave a rumble and nipped Siseir on the neck, nudging her back to the water. Monique lost her backrest when Siseir complied.

* * *

The French agent wondered for a moment, and then went in to the security office. Slim hands flipped a few switches and plugged a feed into a keyboard, causing three monitors in front of her to buzz to life with footage of what was going on underwater. Dark eyes went wide, as she pressed the intercom button, "Doctors Tatopoulos and Chapman to Security, your children are doing something you might want to see."

(A/N I'm not writing the lemon… If you want the lemon then I'll write in a second time, but you'll have to tell me via reviewing)

Elsie and Nick came running in, "What is it Mon- Oh my gosh!" Nick tripped over his own foot and face-planted into the floor. Elsie stared in slack-jawed wonder at the screen.

"This is recording right?" she breathed.

"Oui." Monique nearly forgot the other monitors, staring at the three monitors that held the image of the two intertwined shapes. Her training took a moment to kick in and she checked the monitors, all clear. Good.

"When I asked Godzilla when I would be getting scaly little grandchildren he said maybe soon. I didn't think he meant this soon." Nick muttered as he got up.

"Maybe he doesn't expect you to get scaly little grandchildren this soon." Elsie countered.

Monique broke up any argument. "One way or the other, we will know soon."


	10. Surprise Frenchie!

I do not own Godzilla.

And two more of my loyal reviewers have spoken!

Coranth- I'm so glad you like, and I'll try to make more interactions like that.  I'm glad to see you back.

Mark- Send me your questions and I'll gladly answer them.

Hearing from all of you with such great comments and demands for more is a great boon, I'll write more for you now.

* * *

It was the next day, and the entire team was staring in wide-eyed wonder at Monique, who had been smiling and humming all morning. That wasn't the only change; Monique was wearing brightly colored clothes as opposed to her normal attire. 

Creepy. Mendel thought, as he ran a tiny sample of the coffee Monique had this morning through Nigel's drug-detector. The screen came up blank. Very creepy indeed.

He looked up to the huge meeting hall where Siseir had just gotten done shaking water from her wings. The feathers gleamed damply in the fluorescent light. Nick walked out unto the catwalk just above her head, and Mendel could see him talking.

_Godzilla wanted to talk to you, but he's busy._

Mendel shrugged off that he could hear half of the conversation going on; apparently Siseir was not bothering to direct her telepathy right now.

_A fish-pen. He had to do it because he is better at digging._ Mendel saw her hold up her slimmer forepaws/hands in example.

Mendel turned back to his robot and pulled out the appropriate circuit board and began looking it over.

_I'll tell him. _A pause_, He said he'd meet you at the beach._

The roboticist looked up again to see Nick leave and Monique come to the catwalk, where she sat cross-legged and chatted like a schoolgirl with Siseir. To her credit, Siseir listened without comment though it was clear she was slightly confused.

_**Siseir, please come. I need help with this.**_

_Forgive, must go._ Siseir nudged Monique's hand gently before turning and leaving back the way she had come.

* * *

The doorbell of the ranch house's front door rang through the complex and most of HEAT, excluding the two biggest members and Nick who was still outside with Godzilla, bounded up the stairs to see who it could possibly be. A short tussle ensued, leaving Monique to open the door for Philippe. Monique turned to the others and smiled widely. 

"I will be going out for a few hours, do try to take care and stay safe until I return." She then took Philippe's hand and walked back to his boat.

"Well." Mendel said.

"She must be going on some sort of secret mission with him." Randy was gloomy.

Elsie giggled into one hand, "Oh yeah, a very secret mission."

"And how would you know about this Dr. Chapman?" Mendel was suddenly suspicious.

That caused the doctor to laugh all over again, "I overheard her telling Siseir about it."

"So what do you know?"

"Oh just the mission objective: take Monique out to have fun on her birthday." Elsie broke down into laughter.

Randy and Mendel stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Stand too much more like that and Godzilla might mistake you for fish." Nick joked as he walked up. His hair was spiked up at odd angles, telling of a recent lizard lick.

"You knew?" Randy accused. Nick gave him a daring grin and looked over at his foster son.

"Yeah, I knew. And have been planning for this with Godzilla's help…"

* * *

Later that night Monique returned to the island complex, looking very happy indeed. She and Philippe had a great night out in France. Still, the good mood didn't stop her from noticing that the complex was silent… and dark. The only illumination at all came from the lights on the consoles, and the only noise was like that of great bellows slowly pulling air in and pushing it out. She silently followed the sound to the catwalk across the giant meeting room. 

There was the sound of feather whispering against scale and a fishy gust of warm air, when the lights suddenly flipped on.

"Surprise Monique! Happy birthday!" her team yelled, with Siseir crooning in the background and Godzilla rumbling.

Monique was caught and she took a moment to let it sink in. "Thank you." She stammered.

"C'mon Frenchie, come and make a wish." Randy hugged her and led her to her birthday cake.

* * *

The next morning Siseir woke up before everyone else and yawned hugely. The night's festivities hung in her mind, and it felt to her as if the laughter clung to the metal of the catwalk and the air around them. It was peaceful. 

(Come on people, this is HEAT we're talking about here.)

Siseir turned her head when she noticed that a light was blinking through the glass of the computer room. She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, the screen was flashing.

_Godzilla, what does that mean?_ Siseir nudged her laggard counterpart awake and directed his attention to the blinking light.

**_Color like that…_** Godzilla blinked drowsily and took a better look at the light, when the color finally registered he roared.

The roar brought the rest of HEAT fairly quickly, with all of them in pajamas.

"What is it Big Guy?" Nick asked. He was wrapped up in a blanket so tightly it was a miracle he could walk.

**_Alarm. _**Godzilla purposely looked between his parent and the monitor.

"Hey jefe, what's the deal?" Randy yawned. HEAT hadn't survived this long by ignoring when Godzilla roared.

"The alarm on the computer went off. Priority-mail Randy." Nick was already bringing up files. "It seems we have a mutation problem in inland Africa."

"So, to Africa?" Elsie asked.

"Let's go. Godzilla, Siseir, follow the ship."

The human members of HEAT were loaded up and gone in under an hour, while Godzilla and Siseir trailed behind the boat at a fair distance under the water.

* * *

Upon arrival to Africa, HEAT was greeted as outsiders and widely avoided on the way inland. Godzilla and Siseir soon found that it was impossible to stay submerged in the rivers, so they took to walking behind the car HEAT had received for the occasion. 

_Slow thing._ Siseir grumbled when she nearly stepped on the vehicle for the third time in an hour. They had only traveled seventy miles so far, and the heat was making Siseir lose her patience with the slow moving 'machine' as Godzilla had called it.

**_Much slower than us._** Godzilla answered. He was watching the car to make sure he didn't step on it. Siseir suddenly looked straight at him, her crest shooting up.

_That's it! We'll carry parent and others! Will be much faster!_ She stepped in front of the car and put her head down in front of it, now sending her thoughts to those inside. _Come out. _

Elsie and Monique were the first to comply, "What's up Siseir?" Elsie asked.

_Godzilla and I will take you there._ Siseir chirred and nudged both girls, her wings fanning the air to keep her a little cooler.

"Well, okay." Elsie climbed up to the top of Siseir's head and sat with her back against the shaft of one big feather. The others soon got the hint and followed suit.

**_Ready to run?_** Godzilla asked jokingly.

_If I can't keep up I'll fly._ Siseir retorted and began to run at her full speed. Godzilla was close behind.

* * *

Alrighty all. That's it for this chapter. Unfortunately fanfiction won't let me log in at this exact second. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	11. Of Sparrows and Golden Eagles

I do not own Godzilla.

Marina- on ch.9 I'm glad to see that I can still surprise my reviewers.

Dolphinology- on ch.9 Thank you.

My question before any of you read this: Have you ever wondered how two little birds will sometimes take down eagles?

* * *

Godzilla and Siseir were indeed fast runners, as the team learned quite intimately over the next four hours. Elsie, who was already aware of Siseir's great flying speed, was unimpressed and actually managed to take a nap against Siseir's raised crest feathers. Monique took some time to write her report to Philippe for this week, well aware that she should have done this sooner. Those on Godzilla's head weren't so fortunate.

Nick was relaxed and spent the time talking to Godzilla on the fish pen idea, and what other plans the big lizard had. Randy was clinging to the scales beneath him and making shaky wisecracks about how Godzilla and Siseir could make a fortune carrying wealthy businessmen if the mutation business ever ran slow. Mendel was just clinging and whimpering.

They reached a point safely away from where the expected battle was going to take place and the humans were left to watch and possibly help.

* * *

This time Godzilla decided he would investigate first, instead of waiting until his parent had found the intruder. Siseir followed him.

In front of them was a hole the size of a small crater, and it apparently lead deep into the ground. Godzilla motioned Siseir to say outside while he explored inside this hole. He was surprised; he could walk upright here and didn't have to crawl on all fours. His nostrils flared ad picked up a scent: mammal, a type of rodent.

_Be careful, is a tunnel. Seems very big to me._ Siseir warned him from outside.

Godzilla rumbled to himself and decided to turn around and head back out. He nudged noses with Siseir, but she didn't respond.

_**Siseir?**_

_Turn around._ Her voice almost squeaked, her head tilting back so her wide eyes could look up.

Godzilla felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as he turned to look, and was met with a wall of tan fur. He looked up when a shadow fell over him and his mate.

…**_Parent? Nick? Help._** Hovering over them was a head that could have swallowed Godzilla whole and still had plenty of room for Siseir.

Is this how small ones feel when they look upon us? Siseir thought, a new feeling encompassing her. It wasn't fear; it felt more electric than that. She decided to ask parent later, provided that thing didn't eat her alive.

* * *

Some distance away Nick and the others stood there in shock as the prairie dog from hell came out of its' hole and was currently sniffing at Godzilla and Siseir.

"Wow, that thing is gargantuan." Elsie murmured.

Monique gaped for a minute before flipping open Nick's bag and yanking out a satellite phone. She activated it and dialed a number.

Ringing. "…Roache."

"P-Philippe, we h-have a problem." Monique actually stuttered into the phone.

"Monique? What is wrong?"

Monique collected herself and began rattling off the big problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, apparently the mammal had decided it was hungry and Godzilla and Siseir were fair prey. Teeth meant for catching bugs came down after them. Godzilla nipped Siseir into motion before bolting himself. Siseir got air born without any difficulty, and flapped like never before to get up high enough to be safe.

Below, Godzilla was running and planning while he ran. The prairie dog was big, but pitifully slow for it's size. With Siseir's help maybe he could bring it down. He doubled back on his own tail and shot up the thing's leg, claws easily finding purchase in the fur. Once on the back he began burning away fur to expose the skin above the spine just behind the head.

_Good!_ Siseir called from above and swooped down to get the thing's attention on her and off of Godzilla.

Godzilla succeeded in exposing the skin and began hacking away at it with his claws and fangs. The giant prairie dog yelped and forgot about Siseir completely, turning its head to knock off the pest with a hind paw. A very unwise move, as Siseir took the opportunity to slash at the exposed eyes. Her attack didn't stop her from noticing that Godzilla had disappeared into the maw of the creature as he fell.

(I could stop here, but my loyal fans would have my hide to decorate their walls if I did.)

The sight drove Siseir into frenzy. She roared a challenge at the creature and dove onto where Godzilla had exposed the bone. Her claws, so sharp and ill designed for digging, began slicing away chunks of cartilage to expose the nerve that was the key to this entire plan.

The creature yowled and dropped Godzilla onto the ground from its' mouth, smoke and the odor of charred skin rising as well. Godzilla panted to regain the breath that had been struck from him. He heard his parent calling to come. Godzilla rolled back to his feet and roared, bolting out of the way as the giant thing stomped the ground and rolled to get Siseir off.

Siseir was crushed against fur and bone when the thing rolled, but her claws were so deeply dug in that she couldn't be brushed off so easily. The thing rolled twice, and never got back up.

* * *

Godzilla watched the prairie dog twitch several times before laying still. He was already beginning to cautiously move toward the back of the head, lest the intruder suddenly move and catch him again. A familiar whimper caught his attention and he saw Siseir stumble away from the beast. She wavered on her feet and sat down to catch her breath and clear her head. She had cuts and bruises all over from the sharp rocks she had been ground into twice, and her wings were missing quite a few feathers, but other than that she looked okay.

Siseir looked up from regaining her lost breath to see Godzilla approaching her. She gave a rumble of joy.

_It ate you._

_**I flamed it when it tried. The intruder is gone so we should leave.**_

_Let us go and find some water._

_**The last bit of water we saw was an hour away, can you last that far?**_

_I can._ Siseir got up and walked to Godzilla, and together they walked back to the stunned humans.

"Wow." Elsie muttered.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Randy was cheering.

Monique's eyebrows were almost touching her hairline, "Uh, sir? Cancel the jets; Godzilla and Siseir just took care of it on their own. Now we need a cleanup crew."

Craven was twittering about impossibly strong mutations while Nick walked up to both and pats their lowered snouts. "You did excellently."

**_Up, going home._** Godzilla's tone brooked no argument, especially considering who was speaking. HEAT was loaded up and ready to go in seconds flat.

* * *

The run back to the last river was taking longer than before, Nick noticed. He nudged Mendel and asked him to measure their speed now compared to their speed arriving.

"We were moving close to 200mph before, now readings say we're closer to 130mph." Mendel tapped at his keyboard some more when Godzilla suddenly stopped and turned around to look behind him, to where Siseir had slowed to a walk.

_**Come Siseir, we are almost to the water.**_

_Hold on Godzilla._ Siseir spread open one wing, and the sickening sound of bone scraping against bone echoed in the still air as the wing bone healed in front of them from a break. Once the bone had healed completely Siseir furled the wing safely against her back again and went back to running.

"Well, that was interesting." Randy was trying to think up an appropriate wisecrack that wouldn't get him thrown from Godzilla's head.

"Lay off Randy. I can tell Godzilla's not in the mood." Nick cautioned.

They made it to the river and between the two giant lizards it was almost drunk dry.

* * *

Now, back to the running. Still not as fast as before, they made it back to shore just after sunset.

"Well, that was exciting." Elsie climbed carefully down from Siseir's face and gave her a good scratch.

_Seek lair._ Siseir repeatedly looked up at the nighttime sky, just to affirm that there was nothing there.

"Yeah Hon, you and Godzilla go get some sleep, we'll head home in the morning." Elsie smiled.

_Good sleep._ Siseir wandered off and curled up under an overhang of rock.

"Good night to you too, little sister."


	12. That explains somewhat

I do not own Godzilla.

Mark- And He has been killed at least four times (Godzilla vs. Destroyah, Godzilla vs. Mothra, Baragon and King Ghidora Monsters all out attack, Godzilla 198(I think it was) 9, and that one black-and-white that laid the base for Godzilla vs. mechagodzilla (kyrui, I think the spelling was, pronounced like key-you)) only to either come back from the dead due to his regenerative capabilities or being reborn even stronger than he was before.  I'm writing about the American Godzilla because 1) He hangs around with humans and 2) Everything bad possible had already been done to Gojira, including losing his son while going nuclear-breakdown himself (Godzilla vs. Destroyah) and 3) The American Godzilla is cuter. By the way, do you perchance know where I can find any tapes of the original Godzilla cartoon? You know, the one Cartoon Network used to show about 8-9 years ago now? I'd like to show my younger brother what I used to watch at his age. Also, nice idea with Godzilla punishing Randy's loud mouth in the future chapters.

Dolphinology- Thank you, I try to make them cute, with the occasional kick- (whatever serves as a) butt input. The idea of a long car ride was dull, so I decided to spice things up with Siseir having that idea.

* * *

Nick and Elsie were hunched over microscopes in a highly specialized lab stationed somewhere outside of Montpellier, France. Dr Verimot and his wife, both of them specialists in the study of mammals, ran the lab. As you can imagine the four scientists were studying samples from the prairie dog. Elsie was the first to spot a problem.

"Hey Nick, come and look at this." She called. Dr Tatopoulos was quick to run over and look at the blood sample she had.

"What do you have Elsie?"

"Well, the blood shows extremely high amounts of some sort of toxin." Elsie pointed out the most obvious thing there.

"So the blood is poisonous. That points to a predator that expects to be attacked back."

"Dr Tatopoulos, did any of your people come in contact with the blood?" Dr Verimot asked.

"Not that I know of. Elsie, phone the base and see if anyone has gotten sick in the last twenty-four hours." Nick looked up from the microscope.

"Nick, what about Siseir?" Elsie's hand was on his shoulder, and squeezing.

"Ah shards." Nick went bolt upright and bolted for the phone, dialing quickly.

"HEAT Headquarters: you call them we fry them." Randy's voice echoed over the line.

"Randy! Is everything okay over there?"

"Hey jefe! Monique's outside with Siseir and Godzilla right now."

"Are they all right?"

"No man, the G-man carried Siseir up to the beach and she wasn't moving. Then he yowled and upchucked a lot of half-digested fish. It was gnarly." Randy's voice shuddered.

"We'll be there in an hour." Nick slammed the phone down and grabbed Elsie on his way out. They climbed into a ready helicopter and headed back to what Randy had deemed 'monster-stomp central'.

* * *

Monique stood by Siseir's head and watched her and Godzilla. Siseir was completely still, though Monique read a fast heart rate and abnormally high body temperature. Godzilla was awake, though not exactly lucid. He would stand by Siseir and urge her up for minutes on end, then would go to the water and drink copious amounts.

"Godzilla, what are you doing?" Monique called after Godzilla got done with another water break.

**_Washing._** Godzilla was quick to reply.

"Monique, Godzilla!" Nick came running up and immediately went to go check Godzilla.

"What do you say Dr Tatopoulos?" Monique was worried, and it showed.

"Amazing. I'd have to run a few tests to be sure, but it appears as if he is just finishing recovering from the toxin."

**_Washing._** Godzilla repeated himself willingly, splashing the water with his tail.

Monique stared at Godzilla for a moment, "You mean to say that you were washing the toxin out of your body?"

Godzilla rumbled and bobbed his head. **_Yes._**

"How did you get rid of the contaminated water?"

Godzilla stared at her.

"Bad water."

Godzilla blinked once and exhaled a tiny wisp of green fire.

"Oh." Monique turned back to Siseir, who lay where Godzilla had put her down.

"Come Monique, we'll go work on some way to help." Nick

_No need._ Siseir's mind voice rang out, a bit confused and weak but otherwise fine. Her sea-colored eyes opened and she forced herself up into a crouch. Two marks on either side of her throat glowed a familiar green and she fluffed her wings, letting a great many black and blue feathers fall slowly to the ground.

"Siseir, what's going on?"

_I am healing._ Siseir moved close to Godzilla and nudged him. Godzilla returned her nudge. Siseir then proceeded to hunch her wings and take off flying.

Nick flipped open his cell phone, "Randy, set up a tracker on Siseir."

* * *

Less than two hours later the tracing unit's camera flipped on to show Siseir landing on a derelict oil platform. Randy saw the identification numbers and pulled up some information on it.

"Hey jefe, we got a real glower here. Oil platform off of coast of chirm… chars… Circa… some small island in the ocean. Shut down three years ago due to a severe radiation problem, and labeled uninhabitable. Last Scintillation report shows still way beyond inhabitable. Sounds like a nice vacation spot." He joked.

"Probe is picking up decreasing levels of radiation." Elsie was watching the readings carefully.

"Wait, decreasing?" Nick looked up from trying to soothe Godzilla's frayed nerves.

"Major decrease Nick, it's going rapidly down to zero." Elsie was now checking the machine for any glitches.

"Siseir must be absorbing the radiation." Mendel said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That earned him stares from all around the room, even Monique was caught staring. "What?"

"Mendel, go order those parts you were wanting." Nick was either ready to hug or strangle Mendel. "Godzilla, did you know she could do that?"

**_Yes. Siseir takes power to heal. The worse the wounds, the more power she must take to heal quickly._**

"Dude, she gets pumped on radiation?" Randy snipped.

"How do you know this Godzilla?" Monique's eyes were sparking.

_**She told me.**_

"Well that would explain the delayed healing of her broken wing." Elsie muttered.

"Subject changing course." Nigel beeped.

The probe took images of Siseir taking off and flying, back towards them.

"Godzilla, do you have any idea what this means?" Mendel asked.

**_No, But for healing like this causing problems. _**Godzilla gave Nick a look.

"Not problems, a solution." Mendel grinned widely, "A solution over time to all the destruction man has wrought in his ignorance."

Godzilla decided to ignore this strange small one for now and went out so he'd be able to greet Siseir.

An hour later Siseir arrived home with urgent news of a seafaring intruder, and HEAT was off.

* * *

This chapter was basically filler in most ways, except that I took the chance to explain how Siseir heals so quickly. I've had one request for the lemon, and I can either write it in the next chapter or write a ficlet for it. Reviewers' choice. 


	13. Beginnings

I have decided that if 3 more reviewers want the lemon, I'll write it up as a ficlet. In the meantime:

Jc- I assure you, The Godzilla: the Series section has not dried up yet. Dragonchic also started a new fic recently, so don't forget to drop her a line too. Thanks for the nice compliments.

Mark- Wow. That's one heck of an idea you have. I can try to write that in later chapters (before ch. 20) and hopefully I'll get it right. You lost me with the Japanese though.

Dolphinology- I'm sorry about that. That chapter was written while I was sick, so I expected it to be just a bit off.

**_

* * *

Siseir has been getting more and more strange in the past two fights. Godzilla grumbled to most of HEAT. Nick, Randy, Mendel, and Monique nodded agreement. Elsie was on the phone with general Ekwensi and Siseir was off doing whatever she pleased. Nick sported a very red front from his morning belly flop from six stories up. He had been talking to Siseir and taking a blood sample for study when she had suddenly snorted and shaken him off into the water. Thankfully he had been smart enough to wear a harness._**

"I noticed Godzilla, though you say she has been avoiding you as well?" Nick winced as he touched the red skin of his belly.

"I don't get it, I mean she has been with us for months now, why would she just up and start acting strange?" Mendel twittered.

**_Yes, I come into view and she leaves._** Amber eyes gone orange with worry narrowed just a bit to emphasize his point.

"Perhaps something has gone wrong?" Monique was not being very forthcoming regarding Siseir recently. Then again neither was Elsie, and they were the only ones Siseir would talk to.

"Why don't you tell us Monique?" Randy sniped. He was growing impatient with the entire issue since Godzilla had nearly tossed him sky-high for making a wisecrack about bad husbandry.

"I know, but I need to be sure." Monique's stance was braced, telling the guys she was ready to be stubborn. Godzilla just gave a fishy sigh and nudged Nick gently. The mutation biologist winced, and then reached up to scratch his foster son's lower jaw.

"Monique, you and I need to go have a little talk with Siseir." Elsie strode past and grabbed the French SS agent along the way.

Godzilla looked at Nick, Nick looked at Randy, Randy looked at Mendel, and Mendel looked at Nigel with a grin. "Espionage anyone?"

"Whoa Dr C, this is a little underhanded for you. Monique must be rubbing off on you." Randy joked. Mendel ignored him in favor of retrieving the Eye-Spy micro-robot out of Nigel and sending it on it's way with his book-computer that he always carries around in his signature lab coat.

The male members of HEAT, Godzilla included, all jostled to be able to see what was happening on the screen. The giant lizard ended up having to tilt his head so he could watch the happenings on the screen.

* * *

The screen showed Elsie and Monique sitting against the resting Siseir's front left leg. Siseir's crested head was tilted so she could watch and listen. That's when the audio also kicked in.

"…Know you are a fighter little sister, and that you are confused right now." Elsie said.

The sea-colored eyes narrowed to indicate that Siseir was making a reply no one watching could have heard.

"Oui Siseir, but it is just beginning the rainy season back in Nigeria, so we are not surprised. However Godzilla is worried." Now Monique spoke.

Siseir's crest lowered a bit, she didn't want Godzilla upset.

"Don't worry Hon, we'll explain things to him once we get back inside. You just need to quit running." None of the boys noticed that Monique had disappeared from the screen.

Again a wordless response, but one that made Elsie laugh and thump Siseir affectionately with a closed fist, "Aw Siseir, So you know Nicky's been waiting for his scaly little grandchildren!"

The boys were so intent upon the screen that only Godzilla noticed the arrival of the dark female, and he quickly drew back with a hiss.

* * *

"What are you doing?" the cool French accent asked, politely, but she had fire in her eyes. The three men blanched white, like children who had been caught stealing cookies before dinner, and turned around with Mendel hiding the small computer behind his back.

"Watching a movie with the G-man." Randy was acting hyped as usual.

"Oh," yeah right, like she was about to buy that, "I just came in to explain why Siseir was acting so strange."

_**Why?**_

"What's up Monique?"

"Siseir has been feeling strange because it is breeding season in Nigeria, and for the first time she is ready to breed as well."

That was all the information Godzilla needed, he turned so fast he nearly tripped over his own tail on the way out.

"And we won't see them for the rest of the evening." Randy wisecracked. "So? Who's up for a stay-at-home monster movie marathon?"

Most of HEAT groaned and walked away, going off to tend to various pet projects.

* * *

The next morning Siseir and Godzilla were lying curled up together on the beach. Godzilla was sleeping soundly, though occasionally his 'arms' would tighten around Siseir. Siseir was only just beginning to wake up. Her sea-colored eyes were heavy while she remembered what had happened the night before, and wondered exactly what was going to happen next.

The above water sound of an engine caught her attention and she saw parent's boat leaving the island.

_Godzilla, wake up._ Siseir took note that unless Godzilla let go she was effectively pinned. Staying would be easiest, but that would leave the small ones all alone against an intruder. Not a good idea to leave them alone.

_Godzilla!_ She tried thrashing for a minute to no effect. Godzilla basically radiated contentment._ Grr_. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, a trick that she had seen Elsie play on Nick once. Siseir raised her crest so that the very end of the lead feather curled a few feet in front of her nose. Place that feather in just the right place and…

Godzilla took a deep breath in, and automatically sneezed violently enough to wake the dead. Siseir blinked a few times out of shock before trying to call to him again. _Godzilla, wake up! The small ones have left without us!_

Godzilla rumbled sleepily and finally opened one amber eye to look at her. **_What's that?_**

_The small ones have left without us. Now let me up!_ She actually hissed at him until he let her go. It took him exactly thirty seconds to register what she had said, and he immediately let go and got up to stretch out.

* * *

Hours of swimming and following the HEAT Seeker later they arrived at the mouth of the Nile River, leading into Egypt. Siseir popped her head out above water to look around. Human villages crowded the banks of the river, and they raised quite a racket upon seeing a giant lizard partially surface out of the water.

"Siseir!" Elsie yelled from on the prow of the HEAT Seeker, "Stay underwater!" Siseir looked to the panicking people who were scattering every which way and decided to take her advice. She and Godzilla followed the boat upstream through the silt-filled river water. All people on the banks noticed were a boat with tree wake trails.

It didn't take HEAT long to realize exactly why they had been called here. There was a pair of pteranodon flying over the tents of several researchers, dive bombing and wrecking everything. HEAT went to work, working out how to capture and contain the dinosaurian pair that EM readings showed had been awakened at the same time as Cryptocledius.

Godzilla, at Nick's behest, leapt out of the river to begin protecting the humans.

"Siseir, we need you to drive them toward the ground from above." Nick said.

_No._ Something about this just didn't strike Siseir as right. She walked into the camp and growled for Godzilla to stop trying to bring down the pteranodons. From one of the tents frankly radiated the same scent as the flyers, so she went to investigate.

"Stop these monstrosities!" One field-dressed researcher yelled to HEAT as Siseir yanked away the canvas covering the tent to reveal the reason the flyers, who had been living contently away from humans for years now, were suddenly attacking with such vengeance. In a jury-rigged incubator worthy of HEAT under fire rested one egg that was half the size of Monique.

That tore it. Both Godzilla and Siseir roared and began rounding up every human they could see, forcing them into one square area and keeping them there.

Nick had to stand on Godzilla's head and yell his lungs out before he achieved any degree of quiet. In the end it was a strong flap from Siseir's wings that got all the screaming humans to quiet down completely so Nick could be heard.

_They stole the flyers' egg!_ Siseir was livid, and it showed in her fluffed feathers and raised crest. Her almost glowing sea eyes glared down at the humans. Her entire being screamed that the stealing off an egg was a heinous crime, and not to go unpunished.

"Siseir! Calm down. Not all of these people stole the egg, and those that didn't are innocent, just like you and Godzilla." Nick spoke soothingly, and hoped some of his calm would translate over to her.

Siseir lowered her head and began sniffing the now screaming and bawling humans one at a time. Those that had no trace of the egg on them she let go, those who did she kept with much anger.

_These ones have been near the egg._

"Okay, that's a good thing you are doing Siseir a very good thing." Nick soothed before turning his attention to those she had detained, "What do you think you were doing?"

"That egg holds invaluable scientific knowledge, especially if the embryo survives. We were going to study it in the name of science." One man spoke up.

"In the name of science." Nick sighed, "Some of the worst crimes imaginable have been done in the name of science. Now, I know a few people, and they stole a newborn infant from its' mother and father one day. Where do you think these men are now?"

That caught them completely off guard, and slowly some muttering began. Some of them said dead, others said in jail, general consensus was that something very bad happened to the baby-kidnappers.

"I can tell you where they are right now. They are right here. Look at each other, and look at yourselves. That egg is the infant and there," Nick pointed to the sky where the pteranodons were circling, "are the parents. You lot stole their child in the name of science. Now, you are going on a one-way trip out of here to continue elsewhere and they are getting their child back."

"We can't do that, that egg is worth millions maybe…" the protestor stopped short when Siseir snarled and sent a simple thought into his mind with all he force of an angry tornado.

_You will._

Like they were going to argue with Her.

* * *

Siseir lounged in the Egyptian sun, watching the humans pack up their camp and go. The pteranodons were gone back to their nesting ground with their precious egg, but Siseir was still deeply troubled. She glanced over at Godzilla where he was unsuccessfully trying to find something to shield them both from the brutal sun, and wondered for a moment at what she was doing.

_Godzilla?_

_**Yes?**_

_Is it a good idea?_

**_Is what a good idea?_** He dropped what he was doing and came over to curl around her comfortingly.

_Kits._

_**Why wouldn't it be?**_

_We are different, as they will be. Will they be safe here, in this world of small ones?_

I cannot answer that Siseir, beyond that they will be as safe as we can make them… 

_Will that be enough?_ Siseir rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt a gentle lick just beneath her eye.

_**It will be. Come into the water, you are too warm and are worrying because of it.**_

_All right._ Siseir got up with him and followed him to the water. She'd follow him, because she trusted him, to where ever they would be led by time.

* * *

And that's Chapter 13. The next few chapters will be based on ideas from a certain reviewer (with excerpts from him as well) that I need to use in order for my plot to work out in the end. In case you can't tell by the mood of my writing, yes I am a bit worried about something, and I promise I'll pick up the tone as soon as I get some news one way or the other. 


	14. Meetings and a Blast from the Past

This chapter will be done with help from Mark, as he knows considerably more about Gojira than I do. He's official co-author for this chapter.

I do not own Godzilla/Gojira.

L- Excuse me. I wrote "kits" because I am a draconologist and used to speaking in draconic terms. In which the children of someone else, be they family or not, are Hatchlings. Your own children, as a term of love and endearment, are Kits. Now my sister says to end this response before I challenge you over territory.

US RANGER- thank you, I plan to.

Dolphinology- All right. I won't write when I'm sick anymore.

* * *

Time has passed again, though not so much this time. Siseir was curled up in the sun on a small island away from the complex. She was sleeping rather deeply for her, mainly because she had used up all of her energy in an earlier argument with Godzilla. HEAT had been called out, but this time Godzilla had wanted her to stay behind where she would be safe and out of harm's way. Naturally, she had argued, but this time he had won out. 

Siseir woke up when she felt a huge source of radiation come close. For a moment she thought Godzilla had returned early, but no, the energy was all wrong. Her crest shot up in surprise and her eyes snapped wide open when she heard water move around something big. The sight that greeted her was imposing to say the least.

A dome of water, fully her size if not bigger, had risen and now the water fell away to reveal a monster like yet so unlike her mate. She scrambled rather inelegantly to her feet and flared her wings to take off when her eyes were caught by those of this new intruder.

A feeling of ice shocked through her body upon meeting those white eyes. She could sense rage and hatred from this creature, directed at what she couldn't say. Siseir now knew terror, both for herself and her unborn children. She felt this one's mind probe her own, and never tried to shield her frightened thoughts from him.

She saw her own memories rise: Waking and breaking through the shell of her egg only to find a group of curious humans standing there and staring at her, being frightened and displaying her pin feathered wings until one of them offered her some smoked deer meat, months later finding for the first time that she could no longer hide on the beach where she had been born and instead heading into the mangrove swamp to live and be visited daily by those same humans that had found her, one day finding a footprint like her own but bigger in the ground of her home, when she showed a few of 'her' humans that she could communicate using telepathy, trying to save her humans from the rat-wasp only to be defeated and waking up to see Godzilla, and all their adventures up to now with her being very egg-heavy and almost ready to lay.

Siseir shook her head hard, breaking eye contact and thus his- she now could smell this mutation was male- mental hold over her. She wanted to fly, wanted to fly so badly, but she was too frightened to move her wings after meeting this one's gaze.

"**So you do feel fear then. Where is your mate?**"

Siseir trembled at the voice. It was haunting, and angry. But it did manage to shake her out of the paralyzing terror that had gripped her. She flared her wings again and roared, crouching to leap and fly.

Gojira saw this female try to fly away and powered up his nuclear energy. Siseir turned to hear the sound of what sounded like an electric generator humming, Gojira's dorsal fins glowed bluish white, the air around his mouth began to ionize and rapidly heat up. Gojira fired his heat ray right at Siseir sending her crashing to earth making a big impact crater. "**Oh what's the matter? Does that hurt you? Now lets see what really scares you**." Gojira laughs as he walks up to her and grabs her head forcefully.

Gojira growls as he squeezes, his claws puncturing her skull. Siseir scream in agony, flailing. "**Yes, now I see you're going to have a littler of babies. To bad for you I'll take a few, their souls taste so sweet**!" Gojira smiles as Siseir groans in pain. With a few gestures of his free hand, both monsters see the apparitions of small spirits emerge from Siseir's belly, 4 of them. "**Now they're mine. Would you like to hear them cry for their mommy huh**?"

Using his power of telepathy Gojira shows her the horrors of what he's done to his victims, their souls crying out in pain, and for her she screams in horror seeing four souls of her children doing the same, crying and screaming. Gojira lets her go. "**I'll be going now, and when they return, you tell them about me, if you don't you'll be next as well as the sweet souls of your children my slaves forever**." Gojira kicks her in the gut before turning and walking back into the sea.

* * *

Siseir remains where she fell, crying and screeching for pain and now heart's torment. She feels worse than after she was beaten by the rat-wasp: her back and legs hurting from the blast, her head pounding from his claws and the full knowledge of what he had done, and her insides hurting from where she had been kicked. Her heart sank further at the thought of what that kick could have done to the unlaid eggs. 

_Godzilla…_ She called softly, an audible whimper following after. Her mind voice was shattered, from tearing grief, pain, and her not understanding why this had happened. A sob hit her and she gave a mental scream. _GODZILLA!_

* * *

Miles away, Godzilla was fighting some sort of mutant cockroach in order to protect the humans of HEAT. Siseir's scream barely managed to reach him and the humans, and at first he wasn't even sure it was she. Hadn't he left his mate safe at home? 

**_Something's wrong with Siseir, time to end this._** Godzilla finished up the fight as quickly as possible and grabbed up Nick and company on his running way home.

They found Siseir exactly the opposite of how they had left her. Godzilla nearly dropped the HEAT Seeker, humans and all, when he caught sight of her. There she was all bloody and broken, tears mixing with the blood red sand beneath her head, sobs wracking her frame. Godzilla put down the boat and walked slowly up to his mate, noticing the fact that her wings were scorched and many feathers burnt away.

**_Siseir, what happened to you?_** Godzilla rumbled quietly and refrained from nudging her, lest he touch where she hurt.

_He took them…_ Siseir moved her head a fraction until the pain flared up. There was no radiation here beyond Godzilla, so she could not heal.

**_Who took whom?_** Godzilla was confused, and he thought she was in hysterics. **_Open your mind and let me see._**

Siseir opened her mind to her mate and showed him what had happened, from hearing the water move to screaming for him. Her sea eyes were clouded with blood, and beneath it all, a soul so perilously close to breaking. _Why did he take them?_

Everyone heard a deep voice in their minds. "**I took them to show you my power. Don't worry, she still will have your babies, I only took a few**."

Godzilla snarled in anger **_Show yourself, who are you?!_** Godzilla felt intense pain in his mind and fell, clawing his head, as if trying to swat away bugs.

"**Aw the lizard doesn't like that? That'll show you what I can do**" Godzilla let go of his head panting hard.

Siseir, even hurt as she was, got up and limped over to her mate. _Are you all right?_

_**Will be. Don't worry.**_

Siseir lowered her head to his, not nudging yet because of the severe pain from her still-broken skull. She thought back to a couple months ago, and the doubts she had had after rescuing a fellow creatures child. To believe, she thought, I thought only small ones would hurt me like this.

She pawed at her eyes to try to clear them before walking to the edge of the crater, driven by hate less rage to change things, to stop an evil. Her fangs showed as she howled, both mentally and physically.

_I thought the small ones might harm my children without any reason. You have. What does that make you?!_

Gojira looks at her from beneath the water and replies "**I know what I am. I'm a demonic god, the punisher of arrogant and insolent ones who disrespect me or why I am here. You won't ever understand me or why I am the way I am. Humans have hurt me long before you were born, I know more about them, that you ever will**. "

Siseir snarls angrily. _I am no Human. I have never thought that I was. Before this morning I never knew you existed. You are no god, just a demon who knows nothing but how to kill and destroy. How completely… Human._

Gojira growls demonically. "**No, but you are companions with humans, so in my eyes you are one of them. I'd so much like to meet your mate and show him who gave him his name. In another human language, my name is the same as his**. "

Siseir looks back at Godzilla almost blearily. _He was named thus by his Parent. He is nothing like you, as he is not evil. _She felt her strength begin to waver, and instinctively began to draw upon the biggest source of radiation within range… the exact same being she was accusing of being more of a monster than the Humans.

"**You still don't get it do you**?" Gojira chuckled. "**He was actually named after me, in another language, Gojira translates as Godzilla. I know of the old man who thought your mate's birth parent was I, hence why the lizard got my name. I'm not evil, more vengeful toward those who anger me. For example my dear, I do know of the humans you cornered for stealing the egg, if it was I instead of you holding them. I wouldn't hesitate to just kill them and that would be the end of their egg stealing forever, and their souls would be mine, all mine**."

Siseir finishes drawing on the radiation to heal her and backs off, walking to Godzilla.

_**So that is the one that hurt you?**_

_Yes. _She blinks as he gets up and walks to the edge of the crater. _Don't be foolish, please!_

_**You hurt MY mate over a name! Then you claim to not be evil! Lying bastard!**_

Gojira emerges from the water the same way he did before, causing Godzilla to step back and the humans to consider a hasty retreat.

"**So, you're the lizard named after me eh? You don't look tough either. I'll have fun ripping your skull apart. As for you humans, my next meal, your souls will keep me well fed as you become my slaves**" The monster powers up and fires his heat ray at Godzilla, sending the lizard flying through the air. Gojira then glares at the humans angrily.

"Hey, you can't do that to G-man, you..." Randy screams.

"**Silence human before I show you the meaning of fear and things that will make you cry**"

Randy shuts up frozen in fear.

Gojira lifts a foot about to crush Randy, when WHAM! Godzilla body slams into Gojira hard. He begins biting and claws Gojira's neck, sending blood everywhere. Gojira growls and grabs Godzilla's throat lifting him off the ground.

"**You always were soft on humans, it's pathetic**." Gojira makes a fist and punches Godzilla in the throat hard, making the lizard gag.

"**Oh you are so weak? You won't exist after I'm done with you**." Godzilla was unable to formulate a reply, pain clouding his mind again. " **What's wrong, cat got your tongue**?"

Gojira threw Godzilla into the sand; the ground shook from the impact. Godzilla lay there holding his head, weeping from the pain; he never felt anything that painful.

Siseir saw that Godzilla was not getting up and snarled, feeling a rage of white fire and feral blood seize her. The monster had harmed her, her kits, her mate, and threatened her humans.

_ENOUGH!_ She stood up tall and spread her wings, shaking the pinfeathers out and revealing new plumage. Her crest stood on end and she roared.

This wasn't mere posturing, as she was fully ready to attack the first thing that moved, be it mutation or human. Green limned her claws, moving up to outline each scale and feather, and finally her sea eyes were lost to the green glow.

Gojira turned with a demonic growl. "**Oh, not learned have we?**" He motioned her to bring it on he was ready for her.

Siseir attacked clawing at Gojira's face, slashing at him. Too bad for her, he was taking her radiation, and then **BOOM!** Gojira unleashed his nuclear pulse; everyone could see the bright flash of light for miles. Siseir lay on the ground coughing up her own blood, her feathers burned off in many places.

Gojira laughed at this. "**Aw, too bad. Also I'm not fighting over my name, but also to show you all I'm not dead**."

He turned to look at the Humans of HEAT, who had been shielded from the pulse by Godzilla, "**Look in your history books, Japan was attacked in 1954 by me. And Randy, next time you insult me, that will be the last thing you ever do, got it!**" Gojira looked at the destruction he caused, snorted and walked away. He had felt he had enough fun for one day. He knew though it wouldn't be the last time they may meet again.

Siseir was down, but not yet out. She got back to her feet and crouched to attack again, only this time to be stopped by Godzilla.

**_Stop be still_**. He urged. She backed up a pace and attacked Godzilla, using only fangs and claws. Godzilla backed up, and had to jump away.

"Godzilla! Get out of the way!" Monique yelled. She had some sort of launcher on her shoulder and a rock, and to Nick it looked like a miniature howitzer. As soon as Godzilla was out of the way they heard a tonk and gas blossomed around Siseir's head.

Siseir took three breaths and literally passed out, with Godzilla catching her as she fell. The big lizard looked at his parent, with a gaze holding a plea.

Nick was gripping the railing so hard his hands were bleeding. This new mutation was a bigger threat to mankind than leviathan. "They've done all they can." And it wasn't enough; "We have to do our job now. Randy, you and Monique will be staying behind to keep an eye on the kids. Elsie, Mendel, and I will head over to Japan to see what can be done."

* * *

Two days, two days I've been sitting in this hotel room waiting for the prime minister to find time for us. Nick thought to himself. Randy had called just an hour ago, saying that Siseir was still unconscious and that Godzilla had gone off to find a nuclear reactor she could drain to heal herself. 

Elsie was pacing again. Nick had watched her wear a bare strip in the hotel carpet with her pacing.

"This is enough! They're not going to let us see their blessed minister, no matter how nice we ask!" she yelled to the ceiling.

Nick suffered a moment of déjà vu, remembering how Randy had said about the same thing in a van once. Ah well, might as well complete the picture and pull a Monique. "Then we must be 'not nice'."

Mendel gave him a look that said 'you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?'

Elsie laughed and grabbed up her laptop on the way out the door.

The Japanese Prime Minister was in his private study dealing with some of the paperwork inherent in his position. He had just finished signing off on the design for a new weapon when the doors to his study were kicked in and half of HEAT strolled in.

"What is the meaning of this?" the minister demanded.

The leader, a small man, stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you know about the mutation named Gojira?"

The Minister felt a stab of ice go straight through his heart. "How do you know that name?"

Nick gave the minister a look worthy of Gojira; "He just wiped the floor with my foster son and foster daughter-in-law two days ago. What is he and where did he come from?"

So the Minister sat back and explained about Gojira. All the way from the island dinosaur, the time travelers, the Oxygen Destroyer, to when the demonic Gojira was temporarily put down by the guardian monsters Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidora with help from one soldier, though the name escaped the minister at the moment.

"Well, he's not dead, and he's angry. I- hold on a moment." Nick reached into his jacket and pulled out his ringing cell phone, "Tatopoulos."

"Hey Jefe? It's Randy. Siseir just woke up, and she has a way to placate that big lug in mind."

"And how is this Randy?"

"She said she got a very tiny glimpse into his mind while she was out. He wants the world to remember the past, so the same mistakes are not made again. I can think of one real good way to get the word out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, television and radio."

"Randy, tell Siseir we said thanks."

"I will, once she's done eating."

Nick turned his phone off and turned to the Minister, "Sir. We have a plan…"

* * *

Hours later in the deep ocean: Gojira swam through the deep ocean, hunting for food, after feeding on a few giant squid and a humpback whale he prepared to leave for Japan. His territory was in that part of the world. Anyone who entered it would be killed. He could sense that the lizard upstart had been by, and he saw a Human device- a television he remembered they were called- floating in the water and displaying images that he actually remembered, they were images of the past. 

"**I know what you're up to human. You still don't understand why I'm here. Your species is like a disease to this planet, and I am the cure. For you humans, you have loving relationships with your mates, but for us animals it's all instinct, food, mate, territory, and so on. I intend to give back the planet to them after killing every human on this world. You don't deserve it, especially when all you do is destroy it and each other in the process over greed. And from what I've seen, that is something your kind won't ever change.**"

Randy heard the voice in his mind, a deep guttural tone to it. It was Gojira speaking to him; obviously they missed something, but what? Randy gave a worried look to where Siseir was resting, surely they may think of something that might help. Next to Gojira, she and Godzilla were the only others who'd understand what Gojira meant.

_Hah. That's not true._ Siseir lifted her head from the ground and projected her mind voice as far as he could, with Godzilla bolstering it. _The Humans are not all the same. To say that they are is just like saying that you, Godzilla, C-Rex, King Cobra, me, and every other non-human on the planet are all the same. Gojira, I do not understand what drives you so, but look into the eyes of any Human child and you will see Me._

_**You are the only one who understands your drive Gojira.**_

"**Oh yeah, I'll show you why I hate them so much, what they did to me. Siseir and Godzilla, the humans made me this way, their atomic bomb made me and both of you into what you are now. I don't know about you Siseir, but both Godzilla's birth parent and I were mutated from that human weapon**." He showed them memories of what happened to him, the horrendous burning pain he suffered from the radiation his body burning with pain and changing painfully into his present form from a dinosaur.

"**Do you see the pain I suffered, they did this to me. The dinosaurs are all gone, my family and my kind are all gone! I lived in peace on that small island until the humans came and messed it all up. When that bomb hit me, I knew right then that they had to pay for this, look at me! If you were I, what would you do, if you went through what I did, to be alone in a strange land? Even worse, I can't die and rejoin my kind in the place of the dead. And when I see these humans living so care free with no problems it angers me. The human islands named Japan know what I went through, two of their cities were bombs exactly as I was, many of them lost family members, and yet they fail to see the permanent result of their actions from their war. Me! I'm a bastard child of the atom bomb they invented. One human I do respect knows this message well. A scientist named Dr. Kyohame Yamane said I should live to be understood as to why I'm alive after the bomb should have killed me. In the end I did die once in 1954. I heard him say I was a warning to the human race that if they keep making their atom bombs, another one like me will come to punish them again. As the years passed, everyone seemed to forget that message. I'll show you why!"**

Gojira shows the more of his memories. Tokyo burning, people running from him in fear, screaming in horror as they are killed, a mother holding her two infant girls saying to them 'It'll be over soon, you'll be with daddy soon.' The father of that family died in the Second World War, and now nine years later Gojira would reunite them all in his rampage. "**I know as well as you both do, that no one wants to see that again. I've killed thousands of humans before either of you were born. Every part of this world knows about me, and some so stupid enough to call you**" he points at Godzilla "**me. For your sake that what I told you helps you understand me better. Don't ignore me, or else one of you two won't wake up tomorrow. Keep that in mind**" Gojira's voice and mental image stop and vanish, leaving Randy and the two lizards stunned by this.

Siseir gasped at the images and stood only to stagger back and have to sit down again. She felt haunted, and considered why the humans would want to forget. _They forget... because you kill and do not save, because you cannot be touched without injury. Listen to me; if we are so much better, we must prove it. The Humans fear and do not understand Godzilla and I, but they know what we do is either for ourselves or for their good. _

"**That is true, humans fear what they don't understand, and go so far as to try and kill or destroy what they fear. Godzilla, your parent suffered from that, you know that. Nick, your adopted father saved you from suffering that same fate. To bad there aren't others like him, or else there'd be no point for me being here. This is what I'm trying to tell you, that is the message I had in mind**."

_Dammit, one of these times that I talk, actually HEAR ME. Parent isn't the only one. There are more, but they do NOT KNOW. We must teach for them to learn, we must speak for them to hear. _Siseir looked out into the water. _I was planning on going to he humans and speaking to them, that they would not come after my family. You say there are two types: the humans and the animals. I say there are three: the humans, the animals, and the animals that can speak their thoughts and the thoughts of others._

"**Turn around**". Siseir nearly jumped seeing Gojira behind her. Godzilla readied himself to swim like never before just incase. "**I know of your humans, the ones you care for. There's something about them that tells me not to kill them, just them. I am listening to you, besides, Randy seems like one amusing human. To me, he seems like a dog someone keeps as a pet to amuse he or herself. Godzilla you know how he is. Though Siseir, what would you do to the ones who refuse to listen to you, the ones who don't care no matter what you tell them, the don't care. Then what? **"

Siseir lowered her head a bit. _Those I would leave, unless they invaded my territory. Then... _her eyes flashed from sea to glowing green and she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts, _they will be chased away or killed._

Godzilla looked at the creature he had been named after and suddenly gave a huge rumble. **_We will live as our instincts say, but we will also live with the humans and continue to save them. Gojira, you are welcome to stay, provided you refrain from harming my mate further._**

"**I want to understand you two, and why you are so obsessed with saving these worthless Humans. I'll stay near by.**" With that he went back into the water to find a place to stay.

Siseir sighed and walked into the water shakily. She was just so tired now. _Godzilla, I am going to the lair to sleep._

_**Rest well mate, I'll be home soon.**_

* * *

Well, that took longer than expected. Still, I needed Gojira for my plot line to not flop. Collaborative chapters. Ha. 


	15. New Life

I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

Nick leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. So, Godzilla had saved them all from Gojira and they had all learned a very valuable lesson about forgetting the past. Gojira had learned something as well, Nick thought, and from the most unlikely of sources. Siseir had taught him that Humans, who he so hated, were not all inherently evil. It was a very good thing that Gojira must have seen some form of innocence in she whom had never taken a life without reason.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Elsie stood in the doorway to his room, a bowl of soup in either hand.

"I was just reflecting in everything that can happen in a day." Nick sighed, "Come in by the way."

Elsie laughed and joined him, sitting on the corner of the desk. "Here, have something to eat." She placed one bowl of soup down before him. He reached out to take it when his intercom beeped and Mendel's amused voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Nick, Randy just pissed off Godzilla. You might want to come and rescue him before he gets fried."

"On my way Mendel." Nick abandoned the bowl and shot out of the room like a bullet.

* * *

She saw the one called Gojira grin at her, those white eyes almost sparkling as he stole the soul of her mate. In her mind she saw the soul struggle and scream before finally being absorbed. Now the monster turned to her and grabbed her by the head again before she could blink. She felt the claws break through her skull even as she screamed, and before the world began to fade she felt the searing agony of claws slicing into her belly…

Siseir woke up screaming in the cave lair she and Godzilla had picked out. The nightmare pain faded as she looked herself over to insure the wounds were not real. Godzilla wasn't there, he was probably out checking on the rest of their family.

Without warning pain sliced again across her belly, and this time there was no dream to cloud her understanding of it. She was going to lay her eggs. Thinking and reason were washed from her mind, instinct taking over as the pain hit her again. She moved to the back of the cave and began scraping at the dirt there with her claws, forming a bowl-shaped nest.

Gojira popped his head out of the watery entrance to the lair. He laughs, "**Aw what's the matter, miss your wake up call? I heard you scream**."

Siseir never notices as she sinks into a pain-filled trance. Gojira notices and ducks out of the cave to fetch Godzilla.

* * *

Up on the island Nick is just managing to coax Godzilla to put Randy down rather than toss him a mile high. Safe to say, Godzilla really was pissed this time.

"**You might wish to forestall teaching the young fool a lesson Godzilla. Siseir needs you.**" Gojira had popped just his head above the water again just to see how quickly Godzilla moved. He blinked and Godzilla was gone, leaving only ripples in the water.

* * *

In her trance, she smells Godzilla and feels him holding her forepaws to comfort her in the pains of birth, like humans do. She tries to open her eyes, but instead falls into a hallucination. Instead of Godzilla now it's Gojira with an evil smile. "**My children, I thank you for the night of pleasure my dear, and now my son will be born**."

Siseir snarls and lashes out. The smell of Godzilla's blood draws her from the hallucination and back to the real world. She opened her eyes to see Godzilla standing there and holding her paws, looking absolutely shocked as a wound opens up on his shoulder. Siseir whined and licked at the wound, trying to apologize.

**_It's all right, my Siseir. _**Godzilla rumbled and nuzzled her neck. He understood she had not meant to do that. Now he held her close, comforting her through the whole long process.

* * *

Hours later Godzilla watched Siseir sniff the eggs, surprisingly there were only twelve total, and nudge dirt up around the bases to keep them safe and secure. He blinked in surprise when she nudged four eggs away from the rest.

_**What are you doing?**_

_These four are dead._ She answered tiredly. She knew that she knew why they were dead, but right now she couldn't remember why.

Godzilla lowered his head to sniff at the eight eggs his mate was curling protectively around, then at the four she wanted away from her. The stench of death hit his nose so hard he almost sneezed. She was right, and he picked up two of the four dead eggs in his forepaws to carry them out of the lair and into the ocean where he dropped them into a crevasse where they would be forgotten.

On his way back Godzilla ran into Gojira, literally. He hadn't been paying attention as he swam headfirst into the other's side.

"**What are you doing out here and not guarding your pretty little mate**?"

**_Disposing of a few dead eggs. Bad luck for a first clutch._** Was he imagining things, or did Gojira's eyes widen a few inches?

"**How many?**" Gojira had to feign professional disinterest, as he assumed Siseir had never told Godzilla just how many of their children he had taken.

**_Four out of twelve._** Godzilla wasn't stupid, he has been around the humans and their 'shop talk' long enough to know that losing one out of every three eggs didn't bode well for future clutches.

Gojira picked up on those thoughts and frowned, "**Believe me when I say there is nothing wrong with Siseir or you. Now get along and finish with those eggs before she gets a mind to do it herself.**"

Godzilla nodded and swam with speed back to the lair. Thankfully Siseir was under no precepts of moving. She remained as she was when he left, curled around the eggs to keep them warm and protected.

* * *

After taking care of the last two dead eggs Godzilla noticed a boat at the surface near the lair entrance, with a 'diving bell' extended all the way down. Godzilla rushed under the diving bell and into the lair to see who was visiting.

"Whoa, easy big guy." Nick soothed. His parent was dressed in 'scuba' gear, and it was obvious they were the ones from the bell. Randy was trying to stay behaved, though Monique's hand at the back of his neck was barely helping. His parent's mate Elsie was standing beside Siseir's head and cooing to her.

For her credit, Siseir was watching each and every one of them like a hawk. She loved these humans, and would trust them with her life in a fight, but her instincts told her to be wary of anything and everything that approached her eggs. The nervous one Mendel was taking pictures, a little too close for her liking. She hissed at him.

"Mendel, you might want to back off. Shh Siseir Hon, he won't hurt your eggs." Elsie crooned in imitation of how she had once heard Siseir sing.

Mendel did the wise thing and backed off.

"So, how long until the eggs hatch and I get to see my grandchildren?" Nick was smiling widely from against Godzilla's ankle.

_Two, maybe three days._ Siseir yawned sleepily.

"Then we wait." Monique said.

* * *

((I'm skipping ahead so I can spare a few people the tedium.))

Days later Siseir was nudging a pile of fish into one corner of the cave. She and Godzilla had taken turns guarding the eggs or going out fishing over the past few days.

Godzilla had even found a reactor for her to drain, so she could heal the damage done by Gojira over a week ago. Thankfully, it had been American.

Godzilla resurfaced from the water and dropped another gullet's worth of fish onto the pile.

_They are close._ Siseir walked back to the eggs and curled around them, though only in a semicircle this time. She lowered her head to the twitching eggs and crooned.

Sounds of movement came from inside the shells, and the rocking became fiercer. Slowly, ever so very slowly for the anxious parents, cracks began to form. More rocking and the cracks widened, with chips of eggshell flying away.

From the lead egg came a tiny squawk, followed by a cry as a small head emerged, damp pinfeathers cresting the head and marking the firstborn as female. In response to her cry the other eggs began to shake all the harder and soon other voices cried out.

Siseir was crooning and her long tongue was licking each of the human-sized hatchlings clean. Once each one was clean Godzilla would greet them, rumbling, and nudge them over to the fish-pile so they could eat their fill.

_**Welcome home, my children.**_

* * *

A/N Listen, right now Microsoft Word is giving me a lot of slag with opening and typing files. This story will have to go on hiatus until the error is fixed. 


	16. Revenge on Randy

Kantri: I've made a deal with Saabys to use her computer.

Saabys: And you'd better live up to it.

Kantri: Have I not always been a dragon of my word?

Saabys: Point to you.

* * *

It was a week after Godzilla and Siseir's eight children hatched, and already the hatchlings had grown from human-sized to nearly double that. Still, they would have a long way to go before reaching half the size of their parents. As it was now, Siseir and her family were sleeping lightly as it was just before dawn.

When Siseir awoke she noticed that the wall of the rock "couch" was well above her head. _Godzilla?_

_**Mrr. Huh? Yes Siseir?**_

We're small… 

**_What!_** Godzilla looked up and gave a roar, startling the young ones awake and causing them to scatter.

Gojira surfaced from the water and chuckled at all the commotion. "**So what do you guys think? Nice place you have here.**"

Gojira walks over and plops down on the couch smiling. "**Uh Godzilla, you may want to keep an eye on your kids there.**" Gojira gets up and picks up one of the infants and hands it to its mother. "**Here, wouldn't want this one getting into trouble would we?**"

"**Hey guys, I just remembered here's another trick I wish to share with you.**" Gojira's body began to glow in a bluish white light. It was as bright as the sun, but after a minute it stopped and Gojira's form looked different, his body was still bulky, but the dorsal fins looked different and so did his face. When he opened his eyes everyone gasped... pupils. He had pupils.

**_Gojira?_** Godzilla was shocked.

Gojira grinned with his sharp teeth and pointy fangs gleaming.

Siseir gathered her kits close to her and stares, wing feathers fluffed and crest standing straight up in shock.

_How..?_

Gojira smiles. "**I decided to show you all what I really looked like back in 1954. This is the real me**." He walks over to them and pats Siseir on the back. "**So how do I look?**"

Godzilla glared and growled at Gojira.

"**Sorry, it's just it's been so long since I've been around a female.**" He frowned.

Siseir sat back, looking over her little ones and gauging their sizes. Then her sea eyes widened as an idea hit her.

_Godzilla…_

_**Yes?**_

_Why do we not go visit the small ones?_

At this Gojira could not help but chuckle. He could fully imagine the Human's reactions.

* * *

A couple hours combined with sleepy children and a short-swim-turned-long later Godzilla and Siseir walked out of the surf and onto the sand, with a now-smaller Gojira following them moments later. The eight hatchlings were arrayed over their mother or father, with three ridding on their backs and one held in the forelegs/arms.

Godzilla and Siseir vaguely remembered being this small once: back when they were newly hatched. They had not, however, seen anything as small as their shrunken children. Each youngling was roughly the same size of a Human infant at two weeks old, but thankfully still possessed all of their agility and cleverness.

Together they walked to the porch and Siseir tried to use her tail on the door-handle.

**_No Siseir, I saw male dark one press this button, and they all came running._** Godzilla nosed the doorbell twice.

"**Excitable aren't they?"** Gojira remarked with a hissing laugh as the usual scramble up the stairs reached their ears from behind the door.

Randy was the first to reach the door, and his shock was apparent from his face and instant rude remark, "Whoa, someone leave you guys out in the sun too long?"

Thankfully for his hide, Nick and Elsie were next to arrive.

"Godzilla? Siseir?" They said in unison, making shocked faces until Siseir nodded.

_It's us._

Elsie was overjoyed, she knocked the upper hinge of the door loose in her haste to get outside and see her sister, hugging the mutant lizard tight around her feathered and scaled neck and startling two off the young one's off their mother's back. The only one that remained was the first-hatched female, who displayed the pinfeathers of her crest and gave Elsie a "and who are you to get anywhere near me?" look.

"Wow Monique, she has your personality." Randy joked, earning a half-glare from Godzilla.

Monique walked out from behind the door and looked over the little one, "She is firstborn?"

Siseir smiled and nodded. _You are to name her._

"May I hold her?"

_If she lets you._

Monique reached and gently picked up the little one, cradling her just like she would a newborn human, though she was very, very careful about the wings. The little one was primarily dark black and green, with two blue pinfeathers at the lead of what would be her crest in a few more weeks. The most startling feature of the kit was her bright gold eyes that shone in the morning light like tiny lamps of radiance.

"Nouveau Lumiere." Monique whispered.

"Yeah, ah, err, how's about Nou for short?" Randy was making faces at the thought of trying to pronounce the French name.

Godzilla and Siseir voiced their approval of the name with croons and whuffles.

((A/N Brownie points for any reviewers that know what that name means.))

Nick was laughing and scratching Godzilla's scales. "You know, I'd ask how this happened, but I think I all ready know." He said, glancing down at the beach and Gojira.

Gojira was staring straight back.

"Hey y'all, how bout we bring the kids down and show them the lab? And they can have some of my fresh-made chili." Randy grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Randy, we're supposed to help them, not poison them." Mendel, of course.

The two instantly engaged in a fight of words, during which Godzilla gave Nick a slightly accusing glance.

Nick shrugged, "Not my fault."

_**Your humans.**_

"Hey, since when were we his humans?" Elsie looked up from rubbing Siseir's jaw.

**_Since you followed him into My territory._**

Godzilla had a point there, they had followed Nick home.

"Come, we shall show you our lair." Monique led their little group of misfits into the building and down the long flight of stairs, with the shrunken and infinitely more friendly-looking Gojira trailing along behind out of curiosity.

Once down in the lab, Nick and the team began explaining different things. Each explanation was met with a cold hard wall of puzzlement until they re-explained it in terms the adult lizards could understand.

* * *

Meanwhile the hatchlings had jumped down from the backs of their parents, with the exception of Nouveau, whom was quite happily snuggled against Monique as the French woman gave gentle scratches and teased the bases of pinfeathers.

The little ones were off and exploring, nosing into places where they smelled new and different things, mainstay, the whole of the lab. Siseir or Godzilla, and on three cases Gojira, stopped the little ones from knocking anything over or chewing on anything. Siseir began gathering her children after one of the little boys tried chewing on a battery.

While Siseir was rounding them up, one of her sons had found Nigel, attracted by the bright yellow paint, as it was a color he had never seen before. The robot towered over the little hatchling, as he stood transfixed by it.

"Danger Will Robinson! Danger! Danger!" Nigel suddenly came to life and began moving, scaring the little hatchling half to death. He leapt back and called for his mother, running to the first scaled thing he saw, which for his luck just happened to be Gojira.

"**Easy there little one. Get scared by the big bad chew toy?"**

Mendel got all huffed up, but didn't say anything for fear of angering the Titan. He instead turned on Randy, "Lost in space?"

"What Doc? It's a classic." There was that adolescent grin again.

"You will pay." Mendel took out his mini-computer and looked at the reason for Nigel's activity, "We have an urgent mail from Japan."

At this Gojira gave the youngling back to Siseir and growled, **"And what is wrong in My territory?"**

Mendel tapped a few keys, "It says here that they are having a mutation problem."

Gojira was all ready heading to the door.

_**We should go.**_

_What about the kits? I won't bring them to danger._

_**Last time I left you here alone you were hurt.**_

Mendel was looking at the younglings and suddenly got a 'ding!' type of look, quickly followed by an evil smirk as he glanced at Randy, "How about a babysitter?"

That didn't go over well with Siseir. _I don't want anyone sitting on my kits!_

"Nah nah," Elsie soothed, "A babysitter is just a person who watches your children while you are away."

Godzilla got almost the same 'ding!' look as Mendel (or at least as close as a lizard could get) and looked at Randy, baring his fangs and rumbling in a low laugh.

Monique caught on immediately, followed by Elsie and Nick. Siseir was the last one to catch on, and the six pairs of staring eyes and grinning faces clues Randy in.

"Oh no. Ooooh no. I don't think so."

* * *

One long fight and one singed Randy later the teenage punk was waving goodbye to the HEAT Seeker, shrunken adult lizards loaded on board. "Okay kids, it's just you and Uncle Randy now. I'm not going to hurt you, let's make that both ways eh?" dreadlocked head turned to the little ones and gauged them. Seven of the eight were huddled together and the whole group of them seemed to be trying to hide behind Nouveau. Speaking of the little Monique-made-lizard, she was sizing him up like 190 pounds of prime hamburger meat.

"No way Chica, I will Not be intimidated by a little pin feathered lizard less than one-eighth my size."

Nou really must not have liked him, cause she bared her tiny nubs of fangs and growled, displaying her pinfeather crest and wings.

Randy moved a bit closer and Nou gave a baby-roar. Another step closer had Nou leaping at his face while the other seven scattered.

"Ahh!" Randy fell backwards and threw Nou into the air, causing the young one to give a shriek as she hit the ground. A dry crack was heard and Nou screamed.

"Oh man… Godzilla and Siseir are going to kill me… After Monique's done with me."

Randy shuddered and surveyed the damage done to Nou. Broken leg just above the knee.

"Gnarly."

Nouveau snarled and snapped at Randy when he got too close, whimpering only when she tried to stand. It was if no use.

"There's a girl, just stay put while Uncle Randy goes in to get a sedative so he can set your leg without you killing him."

The dark youngling waited until Randy was inside before giving a high-pitched call.

One of her brothers came out of the brush and picked her up to carry her into hiding.

Randy came back outside with a syringe in hand, "Okay Nou, time to go… Oh son of a-"

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! 

Randy blanched and turned around to see three of the little males sizing him up and threatening him.

"This is going to be a LONG babysitting stunt."


	17. The End of Winter

This chapter was written almost entirely by Mark.

* * *

The Heat Seeker arrived in Tokyo Bay. Nick and the others were here before for a different reason when Gojira nearly killed them. It was an interesting few days and an experience with Gojira's presence around. Nick knew there was more to the story behind Godzilla now, his son and the first one were not the only monsters to carry the name, but a far larger and stronger mutation had this name and lived up to it, as a killer, evil, brutal, and merciless. Gojira was that name. "Nick come out here quick." Elsie called out.

Nick got out on deck and wondered what was so urgent. "Elsie what's the matter?" he asked, wondering why she had a worried look on her face.

"G-G-Gojira is missing. Siseir told me she couldn't sense him when we arrived here. No one knows where he went. Godzilla's still searching, but still no sign of him." She sat down and stared out to sea wondering where the mutant dinosaur went. Something didn't feel right. How could such a massive beast vanish into thin air?

Godzilla stuck his head up and looked to his parent**_. Nothing._**

Godzilla noticed Elsie's depressed look and nuzzled her to comfort her. He didn't like seeing his friends upset, not to mention the one who his parent was a potential mate with.

* * *

Siseir meanwhile was sunbathing in the warm water, thinking to herself the same things the others were, their new friend just disappeared without a goodbye, no trace of where he'd gone. She also felt uneasy about this.

_Godzilla._

_**What Siseir?**_

_Something's wrong. We shouldn't be here._

Godzilla came over to soothe his distressed mate. **_You're just hungry, and fretting because of it._**

No, it was more than that. Siseir felt like something somewhere had gone wrong, and like HEAT could have prevented it easily.

* * *

Meanwhile on Odo island.

Sinichki waited for his sister to get home from school. There was a nasty storm outside and he dared not go into the pouring rain. After an hour his sister ran inside soaked. "Miki is that you?"

"Yes brother I'm home. Some weather we're having here. She was about to set her bag down when the house shook. BOOM! then again another BOOM, and another, the house began to collapse around them.

Sinichki ran outside and what he saw made him scream in terror. His sister was trapped in the house as it collapsed. She tried to hide under a table as a big beam smashed through it, decapitating her, ending her life. Outside her brother was screaming for her to run, he kept screaming as the thing that caused all this ended his life as well in fire. Sinichki howled as his flesh melted off his body, burned to death by radiation.

The small village was destroyed that night. And no one saw it coming; the only evidence was the large fire. To the people it meant only one thing, he had returned.

* * *

Back on the HEAT Seeker Godzilla and Siseir were being treated to their very first Human food. Ironically enough it was chicken with rice soup. Siseir sniffed at the concoction and lapped at it. Her crest feathers stood up immediately. _It's good._

Elsie couldn't help but giggle at her sister's remark.

Before Monique could say what she wanted to the alarm in the engine room went off and Mendel pulled up the screen.

"We have an attack on Odo Island."

Monique heads to the helm and pilots them there on the hydrofoils.

Siseir sees the fires later that night, and hears the screams. The others except Monique are asleep, and don't notice what just happened. Godzilla wakes to see his mate crying.

_They're all dead._ She leaned against her mate and sobbed into his chest, her still-blooming telepathy picked up on the minds of the humans on the island who were grieving for their losses, some crying over the horrid finds of someone they knew that had died. Others were never found again.

Nickwoke up tothe noise and came out to see his daughter crying. "Siseir what's wrong?" She didn't answer, she just ran to him crying. They saw the fires, heard the screams of horror. Siseir wept the rest of the night, unable to sleep from what she had just seen and felt. It haunted her deeply.

Monique walks out and observes the damage, while Nick gets Siseir to calm. "Monique, get Randy on the phone. I want satellite pictures of what did that, and I want them yesterday."

"Right on it." Monique got right to getting a hold of Randy and tracking whatever it was that attacked the island.

Godzilla was holding his mate, trying to sooth her pain. He recalled the last time she was like this and it made him angry. His lips pulled into a snarl at the thought of the reason why she was so upset when Gojira showed up. **_Parent did he do this? _**

Nick shook his head, he didn't know, but who knew. They didn't know Gojira that well, and it may have been him, but the problem was finding him. The mutant dinosaur had been missing for three days, and no sign.

When they arrived on shore. Nick had to pry Siseir away, because she was so horrified she didn't want him to leave her. Godzilla had to help out as well and restrain her. She was freaking out. "Poor girl, she's really taking it hard." Nick said as he helped Elsie out of the boat. Mendel was taking Nigel, surveying the scene, and Monique was asking if they could help in any way.

"Radiation levels high in area. Levels of radiation decrease further south." Nigel reported. Mendel looked at the readings and they did confirm Nigel's report.

Randy phoned from base and began sending the images.

Siseir in the mean time was clinging to Godzilla like it was the end of the world. _I know this Power. It's His._ There was no mistaking it; the radiation belonged to Gojira, his own personal "fingerprint" in radiation.

Monique stared at the images for minutes long. "Merde." She whispered.

Godzilla craned his neck to look at the images, and then loosed a long list of curses he had picked up in both English and French in his mind. **_That bast-_**

_He's coming._

Nick and the others heard screaming and yelling. Godzilla could sense it.

Several people heard the loud thunderous noise echoing, it got louder and louder. Nick looked in shock as massive form blocked out the moon. The beast had white eyes, and growled angrily. "Run, everyone run!" People ran screaming as the monster they feared bellowed his return. "Gojira! Dai kaiju Gojira! Haiku, a re wa Gojira!" they ran from the hideous monster. Then they stopped as they felt the air heat up around them as Gojira inhaled deep, then his dorsal fins began glowing bluish white. They looked in horror as the great monster fired his powerful weapon down on the crowd. Some didn't have a chance to even scream as they were engulfed in burning heat.

Siseir screamed in horror, and dug her claws into Godzilla as he too saw Gojira kill those people, their flesh melting into puddles of twisted flesh and bone. Some that did escape had their bodies mutilated by the intense heat. Their skin peeled from their bodies in large sheets. As soon as it happened it was over. Gojira left a scene of torture and suffering. Nick couldn't help but throw up at the sickening sight. He tried to help a woman by dragging her out, but found himself holding her severed arm, with the skin melted and sticking to his own.

Elsie turned away crying, it was so awful to see she couldn't bear it. Then even worse she heard the demon in her head. **"Aw Elsie no tears please. It's a waste of good suffering!"** She collapsed to the ground balling at those words. Why did he trick them, why? She then felt something grab her and pick her up off the ground. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of evil.

Gojira smiled at her, his teeth covered with blood. **"Your eyes say no, no. My mouth says yes, yes."** He forced a kiss on her, and then dropped her to the ground before vanishing. She threw up as well, the demon stunk of rotting flesh, and blood covered her mouth where Gojira kissed her.

Siseir gathered her courage and walked to the dying humans, looking down on them and knowing the sight will remain with her forever. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to meet the gaze of a child that had been caught in the blast. A shudder ran up and down her body and her mind began to wash out white, consciousness slipping away in lieu of the feral rage again.

Godzilla stepped forward and nuzzled Elsie, trying to give a comforting croon.

_**It'll be okay, it's okay.**_

_No, it won't._ Siseir's mind voice was growling. _It will never be okay, not for all the innocents that died tonight._

A child ran into Godzilla, crying. "My mommy, where's mommy!" she screamed.

Godzilla picked up the child and comforted her. **_It's ok. We'll find your mom._** Trying to console the human child. He handed her to Siseir.

* * *

Later that day everyone watched the monitor seeing the news report. The prime minister came out to explain to the public the events of that day. "Ladies and gentlemen the destruction we witnessed today was caused by Gojira. According to Article 9 of our constitution, the Self Defense Force is to deploy to protect our nation against any unprovoked threat. Therefore I call upon the Self Defense Force to be used to stop this threat..."

The streets began getting blocked off in multiple areas as the military tanks and artillery moved in. Everything needed was sent out. Hundreds of soldiers awaiting orders took up positions in fields. This was the largest convoy operation since 1954 when Gojira first threatened Japan. "Every civilian is to report to shelters set up. Please take only light items. Everyone not involved with this operation is to report to the proper authorities and get to a safe zone."

Siseir had taken temporary guardianship of the child, and let her ride behind her wings. Soon enough the child was asleep.

_Why did he do this?_

"He tricked us, and this is his betrayal." Monique's voice was cool as ever before.

Siseir lowered her head and didn't look at Elsie or Monique. That sense of foreboding that had been with her since their arrival suddenly intensified into one clear thought.

'It wasn't truly him.'

Siseir gave the sleeping girl to Elsie to be comforted. A crazy plan was forming inside her head, and she intended to see it through.

As soon as everyone was distracted, she slipped off and flew to find Gojira.

* * *

Gojira swam through the deep abyss of the ocean. He was heading back to the island. **"Siseir my dear, how are you?" **

She eyed him coldly. _You lying worm bait!_

Gojira looked at her confused. **"I- I- what are you talking about? I can see what you saw, but the funny thing is I don't remember doing that. I try to, but it comes up blank. What happened to me?"**

Siseir was utterly confused. _You can't remember? _She did a circle around his head and spotted something strange, a small blinking red light. _What's that?_ She moved closer and tried to paw at it.

**"OW!"** Gojira instinctively swung around and grabbed her in one hand. He was at his full size since he got here, and didn't feel like changing that. **"You look a lot smaller than last time my dear."**

Siseir looked scared as the six-inch long bone yellow teeth came right next to her face. She shut her eyes hoping for a quick death. She felt the wetness on her face, and was let go. _You kissed me?_

Gojira smiled. **"I like you, you let me see there's more to humans than I thought I knew. I don't know how to get that thing off, but tell the others that I need their help if they can. Get this damn thing- AHHH!"** Gojira straightened up and swam off. The water boiling around his body from the radiation he gave off.

Siseir felt the tremendous power in Gojira's body. He had more power than any other monster she met in her life, even more radiation than she had.

One long tremble went up her spine and she touched the mind of Gojira, feeling a thread of thought alien to him, and looking away towards Japan, she could feel the source.

'I need to go get the others.'

* * *

Godzilla paced back and forth, he was worried about Siseir, and she'd been gone for a while. He brightened when she leapt back aboard the boat, and he ran to hug her. **_Did you find him yet my mate?_** The look in her eyes was enough to tell the answer without words. Godzilla snarled, **_Gojira was a liar and a betrayer._**

Nick went to Siseir and was told the whole story. Now even he was not sure. Something stunk of the one person he knew to pull off a scheme like this.

_Humans speak like us?_

"Huh? What are you talking about Siseir?" Mendel finally peeped up.

_Like Godzilla and I._

"You mean telepathy?"

Siseir nodded.

"Yes they do."

_Gojira needs our help._

* * *

The TV displayed more information. The military were armed and ready. The out in the bay Gojira surfaced, his dead white eyes showed evil rage. He walked ashore, the water steaming off his body. He walked on, seeing the tanks and weapons aimed at him. "Fire!" and then all hell broke loose.

Several shells hit Gojira. Chunks of his flesh splattered to the ground, but thanks to his radiation, he healed just as quickly. More and more artillery hit him; his face, stomach and chest were covered in blood. This was also angering the demon. Gojira growled and retaliated with his own weapon. Loud explosions erupted with fire as vehicles exploded into fireballs. People screamed as Gojira's heat ray hit them, incinerating them instantly. Then a more horrific sight, Gojira opened his mouth again as he swallowed the souls of his victims, each a ghostly form going down his gut.

Gojira kicked the remains of the debris out of his way and continued on toward Tokyo. Never had he felt so powerful. He also enjoyed this. He saw some people running from him, and just to amuse himself grabbed them in his claws and ate them. A child, not more than 2 was stuck between Gojira's teeth crying in terror, but was silenced as one of the monster's teeth crushed her skull. Gojira moved on, still unopposed.

Back on Heat Seeker all eyes were glued to the news report as Gojira was shown killing everyone and burning everything in his path. "Gojira's still moving on. He's heading towards Tokyo. He's- oh my god, he's coming for us!" The small group of reporters ran as Gojira closed in. The final image shown was Gojira's glowing mouth, and then the screen went blank.

* * *

Siseir's eyes went wide, and her wings flared. _THAT BASTARD!_ Her roar was more of a rageful howl now. She remembered what happened when they first met, and remembering made her angry. She could not hate, it was not in her to hate, but her wrath flowed as easily as pure white fire.

The rest of HEAT, Godzilla included, stepped back quickly in fear as Siseir took off flying.

_**Siseir don't!**_

_It's that light! I break that light and he'll return to normal! Then he has something to answer for…_

Siseir flew to the monster and took a dive at the blinking light on the back of his head, grasping it with her front claws and pulling.

_Wake up Gojira! WAKE UP!_

She tried to dig into his mind the way her hind talons were dug into his flesh. Her rage over the memories of their meeting protected her only for a few seconds from any mental counterattack, even as her consciousness was washed out in white.

* * *

Siseir couldn't believe what she saw next. She was in his mind. All around her was fire, corpses; she looked up and saw she was in a city. The buildings were all in ruins, and the sky on fire, as red embers fell to the ground like rain. And a hot blistering wind hit her constantly. It burned as if she were covered in fire.

Then there in the center was Gojira. He was surrounded by huge flames- it looked like Hell. He looked at her and grinned with bloodstained teeth. **"Welcome to my world."** Siseir screamed as chains wrapped around her, hooks cutting into her body. The demon god faced her. **"Jesus wept for the little children."** he said as he forced her to see the dead bodies littering the ground, some even children all burnt.

Gojira grabbed her chin and kissed her again, his forked tongue going down her throat. Then he backed up and shoved a claw under her skin and begins to pull at it, it peeled off easily. Then he tore open her ribcage, the veins spurting blood out. **"A little flesh crafting my dear."** Gojira's sic sadistic mind was out of control, he also loved to do this.

More hooks stabbed into Siseir as she screamed in pain. **"Aw does it hurt? Good. There is no good; there is no evil Siseir, only flesh. And the patterns to which we submit it!"** He laughed as he kept molding her flesh, her skin peeled off like masking tape. He ripped out some of her ribs and sharpened them into spears to which he shoved them back into her body.

Gojira smiled as he continued his work. He cut open the skin of Siseir's face and pulled off the skin in chunks, like sheets of paper. Siseir looked revolting now, blood covered her once graceful form. Her skin was peeled off in many places and wires held some of the peeled skin back on itself, exposing her skull. Her tongue hung out, tied to the base of her neck with another wire and her wings were torn off. She wailed and screamed in utter pain as she saw for herself what that demon did to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Siseir's physical body had fallen stunned to the ground, and was slowly being limned with green light. The mind vision faded away, for there can be no suffering where there is no heart. Siseir's conscious mind finally folded under the onslaught, leaving the body to run on those things the mind and heart do not use: in Siseir's case this left only the pure instinct and overwhelming inarticulate hate. In essence Siseir was sleeping, so her dark half that was usually so repressed came out to play: a hate-filled beast that met Gojira white-eye to glowing green.

**"You have spirit I see."** Gojira mused. **"If you think you can hurt me in that puny form, think again. I'm way more powerful than you and unlike you can't be killed. Or did you forget that already?"** He punched through her chest and grabbed her beating heart and began to squeeze. **"Now tell me if this hurts."** he smiled and began to squeeze tighter on her heart.

Siseir began gagging and coughing up her own blood as her torture continued. But then suddenly she vanished.

Gojira was surprised, she just disappeared. A tap on the shoulder answered that question. He turned and saw that lizard, her mate. **"YOU!"** Gojira leapt out of the fire. He snarled pure anger showed in his face.

Godzilla was now scared. Gojira was even more hideous- his face was more feral looking, longer fangs, red eyes, and an overall more demonic look. **"Aw what's the matter Godzilla, miss you're wake up call?"**

Siseir lay many feet away, coughing while her feral blood healed the gaping wound in her body using Gojira's radiation. Those green eyes snapped open once it was gone and a hateful snarl marred her face. While Gojira was distracted she launched herself at the back of his neck and dug in again around the control device.

Gojira screamed as he felt the sharp pain in his neck, which grew even more painful. Then he felt something ripped out of a spot on the back of his neck, then everything went black. Gojira collapsed making a huge wave of water, laying face down in the water, only his dorsal fins sticking out showing where he was.

Siseir smashed the small device into pieces. Godzilla was trying to drag her away, knowing Gojira would awaken, and he'd rather not be around for that to happen.

The still-feral Siseir whirled on Godzilla and attacked him, biting and clawing enough to do damage but not kill.

Godzilla, without thinking punched her in the head knocking her out. Siseir fell limp in his arms.

Godzilla dragged Siseir back on the Heat Seeker; she was still scarred, but was healing. Also she was unconscious.

Nick and the others gawked at Gojira's massive size; he had gone back to normal size since he disappeared not long ago. The demon god lay there still alive. Godzilla snarled in rage at the big monster.

Suddenly Siseir woke up, in a daze, but not as she was earlier. She immediately saw Gojira's body towering next to the boat. _Hopefully he'll stay that way._ she said in a stern tone. She was still very upset from what she had just gone through.

Nick ran up to her. "Siseir are you alright?" She just nodded then looked back to Gojira.

* * *

Gojira twitched, his dorsal fins began flashing. The great demon stood up and roared. Gojira's pupiless eyes stared down at the tiny boat. At 60 meters tall, he was like a living mountain, unbreakable, and towering above everything around him. He snorted, then leaned down and inspected the small object. Nick felt fear seeing how close he was to Gojira. **"I remember!"** he said aloud. Though this time he was using his voice rather than his telepathy- his mind was still woozy from what happened to him. Though to the humans it was just grunts and growls.

Siseir looked at Gojira, giving a 'well spill it!' look. She robbed his mind, Gojira was drugged. Flashes of a human named Cameron, and something about a mind control device. She also sent this information to the others. The look on Nick and everyone else was of remembered anger. "Cameron Winter." Nick said in a low voice, his anger visible.

Gojira then felt Nick's mind, and knew alot more about this human Nick hated. Cameron had been a long time threat, and more than once nearly killed them. "Nick calm down I'll deal with this human myself. Besides I'm in the mood of a little sadism, and he's just unknowingly set himself up for a little visit from me." Gojira turned and waded off, he wanted to take care of this himself.

* * *

Cameron sat in his office when he felt something, a presence behind him. **"We're waiting for you Cameron. Come out and play."** a demonic voice called to him.

"Hey! Show yourself, who are you?" he yelled at the top of his voice.

**"Aww, now that would spoil the surprise we have for you human. Come play with us."** Cameron felt something grab him and drag him out the door.

When he awoke he stared into the pupiless eyes of the demonic god, Gojira. **"Welcome to my nightmare bitch!"** Gojira snarled in rage, then swiped a claw at Cameron's face, gushing blood. **"You think I'm that stupid for you to try and control me, a demon? I'll enjoy tearing your soul apart. Confess and maybe, maybe I'll let you suffer a quick death."**

Gojira turned eyeing Nick who had the same angered look on his face, as did everyone else there. Cameron was trouble, so Gojira decided to do something to put this bad dog to sleep, for good! Cameron felt searing pain as he was slashed over and over on his body, blood poured out of his cuts. His labored breathing, interspersed with coughing and wheezing, Cameron was at the end of his life. Though he wouldn't go to Hell, he'd go to a place far worse than that.

Gojira inhaled as Cameron gasped his last breath. **"Hahahahaha! Now I can have fun torturing him for all eternity, my slave, as are all souls I take."** Gojira then sliced off Cameron's head to the horror of the group stepping further and further away from this evil demon. Gojira the tossed the decapitated corpse overboard and let the sharks finish the job he started. He turned to his friends grinning widely with flesh and blood covering his face. **"So young, but so sweet. He won't bother you anymore." **

The group just nodded and went back to normal duties, leaving the confused demon wondering what was wrong with them. It was only flesh to him, all humans were just meat with brains that he considered nothing more than mostly food. No regret, no remorse, or delusions of morality. That was how he saw himself, unlike everyone else who did.

* * *

I had very very little to do with this chapter. I hope all you tourture lovers enjoyed. 


	18. Memories of Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was a day after Heat had left Japan. Unfortunately, the memories that it had left them with wouldn't fade quite so easily. Godzilla was lounging near the helm of the boat with his head on his parent's lap, sleeping while Nick piloted the boat across the ocean. Out on deck he could see, through the sickly yellow storm light, that Monique was with Elsie and Siseir while Mendel hovered over near by.

Elsie and Siseir were affected the worst from this, and it showed by the way the human woman was leaning against the flank of the lizard and the way Siseir refused a bowl of chicken broth, preferring to stare out over the water. Finally Monique gave up and went to check up on Nick.

Nick didn't even twitch at her arrival. "Are they okay?"

"Elsie will be… You know how she feels about destruction caused by mind control. I am not sure about Siseir, because she will not speak to me or anyone else since her argument with Godzilla." Monique frowned, noticing Godzilla's tail twitch at his name and one lambent orange eye opened.

_**She needs time.**_

"Time to do what?" Nick asked.

_**Think about everything.**_

"Why?" Nick pressed.

She needs to find it in herself to totally forgive Gojira for all he has done, and all that his dark side is.

Monique frowned, "What did you two argue about?"

Godzilla flinched, focusing his eyes on the wheel of the boat. **_In my anger I confronted her about her feral blood. She did not know or remember, and we ended up fighting._**

Monique and Nick pressed for more information, but Godzilla did not feel like talking any longer.

* * *

Later that day Gojira came up from below after his daylong nap. Rain began to spatter the boat, forcing Elsie and Mendel inside with Nick, Monique, and Godzilla. All five watched as Siseir and Gojira stood face to face, and as Siseir came to her decision.

All hearts stopped as Siseir whirled and smacked Gojira square in the head with her tail as hard as she could, but started beating again after she spoke.

_That was for all you have done to me and mine in the past. Now I can forgive you completely and everything can return to the way it should be._

She gave a fanged smile and turned to go, only to be caught by Gojira grabbing her tail and nodding, grinning in his own way. A short wrestling match ensued, and once it was over both moved to go inside through the heavy rain and gusting winds.

Monique's cell phone thrilled, causing Godzilla to twitch at the sound. Monique flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Dupres… Oui M'seir." She connected the phone to the ship's radio.

Philippe's voice filtered through the interference static, "Nick, the island has been attacked."

Godzilla's head whipped up as he rolled to his feet.

Nick gunned the boat's motors and began flipping switches, "By whom?"

"Mutation … force … American … -eron Winter…" the line was dropped and static buzzed across the ship's speakers.

Siseir and Gojira arrived at the bridge just as Monique disconnected her phone, with Gojira trying to get off a sopping wet towel that had become stuck to his dorsal spines. Siseir immediately stopped in her tracks once the wall of unease hit her, causing Gojira to plow into her and toppling both.

_What happened?_ Siseir demanded from where she was now pinned under Gojira.

"We don't know yet." Elsie slapped her hand over Mendel's mouth and gave Nick and Monique looks that dared them to say more.

Siseir fluttered her wings anxiously. _I can fly faster than this machine can move. Gojira, I need to be big again._

"**I don't think that is a good idea.**"

_Do it!_

_**There is no need. I can hear a flying machine hovering over us.**_

The team went up and saw several French Secret Service members rappelling down from a helicopter. One rattled off something to Monique.

"Get the guns and let's go, Philippe wants us back at home." Monique practically growled.

* * *

The helicopter landed at the island, and everyone piled out, with Nick making a beeline to the temporary command center and Philippe while four-dozen French officers were physically restraining Siseir and Godzilla. Even at the reduced sizes, they still had most of their monstrous strength. During all this Gojira was standing back and assessing the damage done to the island.

Smoke curled up from the other side of the island, telling of a recent attack. The sounds of hurt men came from one tent, and suddenly the screaming roar of a hurt youngling.

That cut it.

Siseir began biting and clawing, shaking off the soldiers like raindrops. The scream sounded again, followed from twin roars from the other side of the tent. Panic ensued in the tent: with five doctors holding down Nouveau while two more set and splint her broken leg. Two of her brothers and one of her sisters were causing pandemonium on the other side of the tent by trying to get free of the harried soldiers.

All activity stopped when Siseir tore a hole in the side of the tent and roared in anger. Three of her children ran to her and whined, begging for comfort and protection. They followed her back into the tent as she stalked up to the medics who had Nou.

All but one scattered and scurried away, the remaining one took one good look at Siseir and tried to bolt… too late.

Siseir leaped after the last man and caught him without effort, pinning him with one foot while chirping and warbling to her daughter. Nou whimpered back, and her mother's eyes narrowed while she bent down to her victim and snarled.

"No! No Siseir! Stop it! Don't kill!" Elsie and Monique came running in. Monique tackled Siseir to the ground while Elsie helped the medic up.

Lithe dark human got in a wrestling match with powerful black mutation, with Siseir not stopping until she was about to bite Monique.

_Monique? Why did you stop me?_

"That man was not the one who hurt Nouveau. He was trying to help her." Monique said, remarkably calm considering she had almost been killed.

After some explaining Siseir took Nouveau in her paws and carried her out to her father, with the other hatchlings following after. With Gojira standing so close, Nou's leg healed before everyone's eyes completely. Siseir stayed close to the humans while she preened four of her children.

"Philippe, what happened?" Nick asked as the dark French man arrived.

"The Americans arrived shortly after a mutation that calls itself Chutluaken…"

Siseir's head shot up at that word. Vague images passed over her mind… of black eyes and red scales, of destruction…

"So it is an intelligent mutation." Nick spoke quietly, thinking.

"It was once a Human."

"…Come again?"

One of the white-coated scientists took this as his cue to step forward and explain. This was no French soldier, but an American. "Chutluaken was once a Human man from out on the streets. He was pulled off the streets by Cameron Winter and submitted to terrible biotech atrocities."

Elsie shuddered against Nick's arm, where she had placed herself after the conversation had begun. She remembered what biotech could do. "What is he now?"

"He is a mutant between human and hive-mind alien, with DNA from Godzilla's birth parent and Gojira."

_**How did they get a hold of part of Gojira?**_

"It was one of the pieces that were blasted off him when he attacked years ago."

* * *

Siseir looked at Gojira and made a quiet request. Together, the three adult lizards and four younglings moved away from the Humans, growing back to full size as Gojira waved his paw.

The younglings, led by Nou, clustered around their mother and father, staying away from the humans that no longer towered over them.

Siseir stood at her full height and gave a great, resounding call that echoed across the island and sea for many miles. Her chest swelled as she breathed deep and gave that call a second and third time before listening for an answer.

The humans were silent. Two answers came from the forest near the encampment, a third came from nearer the house, and finally the fourth came from out at sea.

Godzilla and Siseir lowered their heads to greet the running younglings with purrs and licks.

_They are all here and safe Godzilla._

_**Yes, but one of the humans is still missing.**_

_Randy. I'll ask the children if any of them know where he is._

"**No need. I can sense him on the other side of the island."**

The three adults looked to the other side of the island, where they could sense their missing Human companion…

…and their newest enemy.


	19. Beginning Light

I own nothing except my monsteress.

I also don't speak a word of Spanish, so I don't want reviews about if something translated wrong, the translations are at the bottom of the page.

-------------------

Chapter 1: First Awakening.

At first there was only warmth and comfort and a vague sense of Something passing. Slowly, other things developed, a sense of touch and the awakening of instinct. When everything changed, she had heard movement beyond her place of existence. Suddenly new instincts awoke, a primal fear of capture.

She wanted Out.

She kicked, lashing out at the protective shell of her egg. The noises outside grew louder, and she kicked harder, until her casing cracked and she tumbled out onto the warm sand of the beach.

Sea eyes blinked open, a startled chirp emitting from black scaled throat as bright light dazzled her. From all around came the sound of hastily in-taken breath, in all except one. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the little kit looked around her in sudden fright. The beings around her were not of her, and were a potential threat.

Low growls were a warning, and the displayed pinfeathers, as the little one stood up to her full height in an attempt to scare the pink-fleshed creatures away. Most backed away, though one, she could see that he was different, stepped forward and spoke soothingly.

"Nay chelen, eresder." He crooned, the tone soothing her fears.

Easy, little one, we mean no harm.>

He held up one hand, for that was all he had, and he kit ceased her display and lowered her head to sniff at his hand, then al the way down his arm to his chest. Slowly, his one arm came around her head to gently stroke at her neck.

One of the others that had stepped back now grew bold and came close. "¿Qué hace usted?"

"Sea callado a menos que usted desee espantarla otra vez. Ella es apenas un espantado recién nacido que necesita nuestra protección." The one-armed man growled back.

Finally the rest stepped forward and a woman spoke up, "¿Wy que desearíamos proteger esa cosa?"

"Porque ella es muy especial y tengo el sentimiento que nosotros la necesitaremos en el futuro."

"Muy bien, confiaremos su juicio Warren. Acabo de esperar que ella no es alguna criatura silvestre que decide matarnos todo." The woman spoke again, and murmurs of agreement ran through the rest of the dozen beachwalkers.

While they had been discussing this, the youngling had curled up at the one-armed man's, who we now know as Warren, feet and fallen asleep. Warren just smiled. "Ah no se preocúpe por eso." He crouched down and gently stroked the pinfeathers of that looked to be wings.

"Ella será llamada Siseir."

-----------

What are you doing?

Be quiet unless you wish to scare her again. She is just a scared newborn that needs our protection.

Why would we wish to protect that thing?

Because she is very special and I have the feeling we will need her in the future.

Very well, we will trust your judgement Warren. I just hope she isn't some wild creature that decides to kill us all.

Oh don't worry about that.

She shall be called Siseir.


	20. Author's Note I live!

Amazingly I do live and after all these years will be returning to authoring! A lot has changed over these past years but I will not bore you with those details. Expect the next chapter of Siseir's memory within the next week or two. 


	21. Nod to Monster Wars

I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

"Artifice most dour… sour… damn!"

The young lizard raised her head at the noise of the approaching human. The voice echoed within the walls of the tiny cave she had been shown soon after her hatching as the youngest of the ones she had come to consider 'her' humans came clambering over the rocky ledge.

"Hey Siseir my lady, my queen, my muse how fare you today?" the teenage human who reached for poet-hood reached up to scratch the jaw of the blue-black mutation, eliciting a deep rumble from further back in the chest. Siseir was two weeks old today and already grown half as large as she would ever get. She could barely fit in the cave anymore. She moved to scrape her wings against the roof, removing pinfeathers in a rain of dirt and rocks. The teenager laughed, "Yeah, you need a bigger cave. Well today we'll move you, just as soon as Warren and Ekwensi get off shift."

The wait was longer than expected and the young poet read the young mutation some of his works, smiling every time the large head tilted or she showed some form of recognition. He was startled when her head raised and a deep growl issued forth.

"Oh Marez you are in here and Siseir's not hunting, thank heavens." The familiar voice of Warren came over the ledge, followed by several others. "Quickly, we must get Siseir out of here and into the mangrove swamps. Soldiers will be coming through here in an hour."

Convincing Siseir to move was by far easier than anyone of the group could have imagined. Warren had come prepared with the shards of her egg in his bag, and after a short sniff Siseir followed him out of the cave and inland toward the mangrove swamps.

"Warren! What's going on?" Marez was the only one brave enough to walk beside Warren with Siseir this close.

"You remember the giant bat that has been attacking farms?"

Marez shuddered, "How could I forget, my uncle was one of the first attacked."

"Well the army is searching everywhere for it. They have even called in that one American team headed by Nick Tat… Tato… the one who runs with the second Godzilla."

"HEAT?"

"Yeah, them."

The group got Siseir to safety deep within the mangrove swamp. Some arguing occurred between the adults over whether or not they should give Siseir to HEAT, but it was eventually decided that the right course of action was to wait and see if indeed the young mutation would grow up to be a menace.

Warren left as soon as they found an area where they could hide Siseir, leaving his bag with Marez. Hours passed as the group watched Siseir dig some into the wet earth and haul branches over, weaving them into a large hollow nest in which she happily curled up.

Just as the sun was beginning to fade from the sky they felt the first of the tremors shake the ground, followed by many more. Siseir raised her head at a distant and eerily familiar sound and sniffed the air. The pinfeathers of her crest stood on end and she was uncoiling to stand when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world went dark to the sounds of Marez yelling at the other small one carrying the large green gun with the five strange shapes on both sides.

* * *

Floating… everything is black… it is so cold…

"**Sleep."**

**

* * *

  
**

Okay everyone I know I said two weeks and it has been closer to four or five. I did not expect Murphy to manifest as drastically as he did. I lost my job for starters, but regardless I am still going to keep writing.

Mark- Sorry I didn't know you needed an account to see the e-mails, or that they would be blocked if formatted properly. So the one you can reach me at is amethyr at gmail dot com. I look forward to hearing from you and discussing the idea.

Kaida Tori- I had to re-read it too to remember all that had happened. Not too happy about the whole demon thing but I'll fix that in the next chapter or two.

ECHO230- Thank you so much for your encouragement and kudos on your new story as well! John seems like an interesting kid.


	22. Spreading your wings

I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

_Rrrrrrrrrrr…_

The old casino boat floated down the water, blissfully unaware of the sea eyes glaring at it from the cover of foliage. Siseir sniffed again and growled deeper. That boat had been troubling her for weeks, wafting the scent of blood and chemicals through her mangrove home. She had been tempted to destroy it many times, but always one of her humans would stop her.

"Siseir! Siseir! Where are you?" Marez was calling for her from her nest. Siseir snorted and turned around, stepping back to her nest only once the boat was well out of sight. Her head rose over the tops of the trees now, as she was at full growth. The humans had been amazed at the blue and black feathers that had formed from the pinfeathers of her youth.

Marez looked up and took in the raised crest and aggressive stance and sighed, "Saw the boat again did you?"

"I don't know why you talk to that thing, you know it doesn't understand."

Marez turned to look at the same woman who had protested to keeping Siseir that very first day and frowned, "Alejandra you don't know that."

"I know you look like an idiot talking to that beast." She sneered.

"Oh stuff it sister…" Marez gave an impressive impression of Siseir watching the boat with as close to a snarl as a human could manage. Siseir gave a soft coo seeing him upset and lowered her head to nuzzle him with the learned gentleness she had acquired growing up with these far squishier creatures.

_Marez._

"Whoa! Did you guys hear that?" Marez jumped.

Ekwensi looked up, "Hear what?"

Marez peered up at Siseir in surprise and awe, "Do it again!"

Siseir tilted her head. _Marez._

The humans stared up in shock, and instantly began all speaking at once. Theories were thrown around and demands made of Siseir until the moon was high in the sky and the great monster curled up in her nest to sleep.

* * *

_Why won't it go away?_

"Well Siseir dear one, it has every right to be here according to the rangers." Warren stated, pointing to the boat that was causing Siseir so much aggravation. It had stopped randomly moving along the waterways two days before and now sat between two trees less than half a mile from Siseir's nest, a fact that made the young mutation hate the accursed object all the more.

_It smells like a lot of blood. More than before._

"Blood?" Warren brought out the binoculars and took a closer look at the old Casino boat, "I don't see anyone."

Marez began jumping over logs, moving closer to the boat. The rest of the group followed more or less reluctantly, with Siseir creeping after.

"Uh Ekwensi? Warren? Is that what I think it is?" one of the others said, pointing to the red-streaks and splatters on the only window visible on the boat. Something was moving against the window, smearing the blood further.

Marez jumped up the side of the boat, "Someone might need help,"

"Marez! What are you stupid! That's probably the killer!" Alejandra screamed after her little brother.

"Ah you watch too many horror movies Alejandra." Marez reached for the door handle and opened it, coming face to face with the horrid countenance of a mutation. Everyone screamed and drew back as the monster came out, revealing itself to be a mix of the worst of both a rat and a wasp. Marez hit the rail backing up and froze as the thing looked at him.

_Marez!_

Siseir roared and leapt forward to defend her human, but all too late as the rat-wasp bit into the teenager's leg and took off flying in a whirr of wings, bobbing a bit in the wind created by the swipe of the black claws below. Marez was screaming as the monster flew straight up past the range of the high leap Siseir tried. A distraught roar answered his screaming below as Siseir raged.

Before anyone could blink the great black and blue wings unfurled and began beating the air for the first time. Instinct mixed with protective rage and with a second powerful leap the young mutation was airborne and surging upwards. She closed the distance with her enemy quickly and the rat-wasp dropped the human in order to escape the fierce snapping jaws coming for it.

Siseir caught her human in one of her paws and banked downward. His blood stung her nostrils as she dove down and landed with a giant ungraceful splash in the water. The rest of her humans ran over and took the teenager from her and carried him away with her walking over the group keeping watch for her enemy that had gotten away.

* * *

Pain. Such pain as she had never felt before, numbed only by the freezing cold seeping into her bones from all around. Power was nearby and she drew on it, pulling it deep into her to heal as all sensation began fading again.

* * *

Here it is. Not the best but I need to get over this chapter before I spend another two weeks staring at a blank text document.


	23. Weakness in the Aftermath

Nick sighed and laid his hand on the cool scales of his foster son, a frown plastered upon his face. Wires and industrial tubes ran out and all over the great mutation, the main sound in the building the hum of the machines monitoring and keeping the giant lizard alive. He looked at the line rising and falling with beeps, distress running through the human as he saw how weak and unsteady the heartbeat still was. Godzilla was still comatose, and Siseir and Gojira still missing. Nick checked the pressures on the machine that was forcing air in and out of Godzilla's lungs.

A soft whine reached his ears and he looked from the pressure gauges to the four smallest of his now full-grown but still immature grandchildren.

_When will father wake up? _ The smallest female asked with a nudge to her father's face.

Nick walked over to the huddle of scaled bodies, raising his hand to the female he privately considered his favorite granddaughter. She was the smallest of the 'runts as they were called by Randy. Her eyes were the most stunning of her siblings in his mind, a lovely opal color that reflected everything around her.

Nick stroked along her jaw, "We don't know when your father will wake. It has been two months…" For her sake he smiled a false smile of encouragement as she made the hissing-purring sound that had earned her name: Saral.

Two months… Two months since the big battle that had all but destroyed HEATs island and the team- mutations and all- with it. The Service, commanded by Philippe had barely gotten the humans and young mutations out in time to save their lives. Siseir and Gojira had vanished in the blast that followed presumed dead and destroyed by all but HEAT and their children. Godzilla had been found mostly dead two days later and transported to the new base camp.

Everyone had been so afraid they would lose him immediately, but Godzilla had doggedly clung to life. Randy had been found on a post-battle sweep of the island, encased in a scorched cocoon. That had been all that had saved his life from the explosion, though his previous injuries were extensive. Two multiply broken legs meant that for a while Randy would be confined to a wheelchair. Not that Randy was letting that stop him.

Nick's gaze shifted to the nearby water as he heard it move. He felt the familiar reliefs of seeing his larger four grandchildren return safely, having hunted successfully without being detected by Chutluaken. As always Nouveau was in the lead. She had grown larger than all of her siblings to possess all of her father's strength and her mother's exotic beauty. If only she had inherited her parent's gentle ways with humans.

Nou would allow Monique, Elsie, and Nick to approach her and touch her, but anyone else was hissed and growled at from the moment they came within a length of her. Nick smiled at her and her three hunters as they came over, dropping gullet fulls of fish before their smaller siblings.

The largest of the males, affectionately deemed Ornith by Elsie for his fascination with birds of all kinds, whuffled at his siblings and looked at their father. His hopeful expression was quickly squashed by a low grunt from the second smallest of the females- named Ash for her strange grey speckling on her otherwise solid black hide that reminded the group of snowflake obsidian. Saral lifted her head from Nick to nuzzle Ornith comfortingly.

Nou growled, her crest standing on end and her wings fluffing. Nick looked where she was to see the group that was now jokingly referred to as the Council of War. He nodded and patted what he could reach of each of his grandchildren, "Keep an eye on your father for me."

_**We will grandfather. **_ One of the two nearly-identical males answered, he couldn't immediately tell which.

Nick smiled one last time and walked over to the Council, the smile disappearing as soon as he entered the smaller room and was out of sight of his scaly kin. The grim atmosphere hit him like a brick and he moved to his team beside Philippe, "what happened?"

"Chutluaken has finished off the monsters from Monster Isle. None of them so much as scratched him." One of the soldiers said.

Nick nodded; he had been expecting that from the moment news reached them that Chutluaken had invaded Monster Isle. All the monsters there had been defeated by Godzilla or humans, and Chutluaken had all but killed Godzilla. Still, the battle two months ago had revealed a possible weakness. "Has that wound from Gojira healed yet?"

"No sir and no signs of scarring either. We can't tell why though without Gojira himself to study."

The sir caused Nick to pause a moment. He was unused to being treated as a higher-ranking officer by this strange coalition of forces from all corners of the Earth. It just went to show how destructive Chutluaken was being that he had managed to force an uneasy truce between all the worlds' military powers. A truce that centered on the HEAT team and their expertise.

_It is His power. _ Saral's mental voice drifted over their minds shyly.

Nick glanced back out the human-sized door to see one of those beautiful opal eyes looking back in at him, "Saral? Do you want to explain?"

Saral whuffled softly and nosed the doorway enough to make it crumble a bit and Nick gestured to his team to go back into the larger hanger. As soon as she could touch them Saral quieted and gently rested her head against Nick. _The bad-one cannot absorb power._

Elsie jumped a bit finding that Saral had pressed the other side of her snout to her. "Wasn't it made from part of Gojira?"

_He can absorb and emit. The bad-one can only emit. The wound has His power in it like the smaller-than-seeing things that make human wounds go bad._

Nick beamed at Saral, proud that she had understood the concept of his much-simplified explanation of infections.

"So if radiation poisons the creature can we not bomb him or use your 'pets' to kill him?" one of the foreign representatives asked through his translator.

Elsie glared at him for suggesting using the eight young ones as cannon fodder again. HEAT had already made it very clear that the children were not up for consideration as weapons. Nick stroked Saral's jaw as he considered the bomb option. "Saral, what if we forced more power upon Chu-erg- the bad-one?" he asked.

_You know where He is? Is He with mother?_ Her tail swayed excitedly and her crest stood up.

Nick was forced to grasp into her lip as the sudden happy motions knocked him off his feet, "No we don't know where Gojira is. Why is Gojira important?"

Saral stilled, looking crestfallen to those who understood the expressions of the mutations. They could all hear her physical voice giving a heartbreaking whine as her mental voice explained, _Father's breath did not wound. Only His power will wound._

Nick and Elsie shot each other a look around the giant snout and whispered comforting words to Saral, scratching her lower jaw as they did. She soon calmed from her whining back into silence.

"So you're telling us we're boned. Gojira is dead." One of the generals said as his arms crossed across his chest.

_He and mother are not dead! We can feel them!_

That same general sneered, "You would have gotten them by now if they were alive."

"Hey! Just because we can't find them doesn't mean they are dead!" Elsie snapped back. She knew the odds and chances, but she was not ready to admit anything.

"If they were alive your little monsters would have tracked down their monster-mother."

"They were separated from their parents before they could learn essential life skills like that."

The general smirked, "Well then they aren't good for much are they?"

Elsie looked strongly as if she wanted to punch the general out, but was forestalled from action by a low snarl from behind Saral. Nou stepped around her small sister and crouched by the deer, reaching a foreleg through the small door and flattening the obnoxious general to the floor. She snorted angrily as she drew back to her father's side, glaring back at them.

"That thing is a menace! I demand it be killed at once!" the general shouted from the floor. No one moved to help him up, preferring to move farther away from the grumbling and swearing man.

"She sees you as a threat now. I strongly recommend your government sends someone else from this point on." Monique said with a dark smirk.

The tension was broken as one of the French soldiers trotted into the room and saluted, "Messieurs! Les représentants du Nigeria sont ici!"

Mendel leaned closer to Monique, "What did he say?"

Monique whispered back, "He said the representatives from Nigeria are here."

Philippe nodded to the soldier, "Bon, introduisez-les."

At this the soldier shifted a bit, showing discomfort, "Il y a un problème monsieur. Un d'entre eux est un civil."

Both Philippe and Monique went tense at this, "A civilian?"

There was a soft chuckle from the doorway the soldier had entered through and everyone turned to see General Ekwensi flanked on one side by the one-armed boat driver and on the other side by a young man that leaned heavily on a cane to compensate for his twisted leg. All three were smirking.

"I assure you we will be no problem at all."


	24. Past meets Future

I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

The impromptu meeting broke up once the Nigerian representatives were introduced and welcomed into the fold. Now came the dangerous part. Elsie walked up to Ekwensi and told him it was time to introduce them to Godzilla and Siseir's children. The eyes of the man with the twisted leg really lit up at this and he looked into the large room. All three walked in and stopped a short distance from the pile of young lizards.

Eight pairs of eyes focused on the three newcomers. Eight snouts tested the air and suddenly all eyes were focused on just Warren. The children came out of their huddle and encircled the group, each one sniffing deeply at Warren's backpack and whining. Nou was the first to act, reaching out a paw to hook his bag and pulling at it. The strap broke with very little effort and Nou held the bag close to herself much to HEAT's surprise.

"Sir, what was in the bag?" Elsie asked softly.

Warren grinned sheepishly, "She must have wanted the remains of her mother's egg that were in there." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, clearly showing the tiny egg shard pendant. Ekwensi and Marez pulled matching pendants out from their shirts.

"Why are you carrying those?" Mendel looked closely at one of the shell-pendants.

Marez tapped his cane hard on the ground, "Siseir is a big part of our lives. We were there when she was born and as she grew, and she is special to each of us." He looked around the large room and frowned. "Where is she? Why is Siseir not here to greet us?"

Nick and Elsie cringed and looked anywhere but at Marez for a moment. Nou and her siblings were completely absorbed in passing and sniffing at the bag. Whenever one would whimper or whine it was Nouveau who was strong and comforted her clutch. That is the way it had been since the battle. She was their leader, protector, and comforter. Only Monique knew the toll being a parent to her siblings was taking on Nouveau herself.

The prolonged silence of the group told Ekwensi and Warren all they needed to know. Warren grabbed Marez by the arm and helped him move a few feet away, talking quietly in Spanish the whole way. Ekwensi looked Nick in the eye and quietly asked, "What happened to her?"

* * *

It was dawn as Nouveau saw time. Soldiers tended to disagree with her, pleading it was too early. Civilians just told everyone to "shut up it's the middle of the night!" Yet every morning at that time of night that the sky lightened that first shade Nouveau would wake and begin moving around, causing noise enough to wake anyone within half a mile of the large room.

Elsie woke with the first sounds of shifting rock and glanced at the clock. 3am in the morning. Yuck. With a deep sigh of annoyance she crawled out of bed and pulled on a robe on the way to the door. Nick met her out in the hallway and the two of them met up with Monique in the entranceway to the largest room in the base.

"Does she have any idea what time it is?" Mendel came up yawning, followed closely by Randy wheeling along.

"What's up jefe?"

Monique sighed and blew the steam rising out of her thermos before taking a sip. Of the lot of them she was the only one looking awake and ready for the day, though how one looked and how one felt could often be two very different things. The group together moved into the room, watching the strange behavior of Nou.

Nou was digging and carving an overlarge nest into the concrete floor, shoving the rubble aside with great scraping. Ornith was at her side and helping out with his claws more suited to digging.

"Early birds indeed," Randy snickered.

Nick yawned and looked at what they were digging. A vague look of worry crossed his face as he saw the outline formed in the floor.

"Nouveau! What are you making?" Nick yelled.

Nou paused in shaping part of the very large bowl and looked right at them. _A nest, this floor is bad for sleeping._

Mendel looked up at all the young lizards and fiddled with his palm top computer nervously, "So no eggs?"

Nou froze right in place, staring at them blankly for a moment before what Mendel said finally sunk in and her expression morphed into reptilian incredulity. For a moment all she projected was sheer and utter confusion. _What?_

Elsie bent over laughing, "Well done guys! You have just scandalized her for the first time!"

Mendel blushed at being teased and rubbed the back of his neck.

"For one she is too young to be mature Mendel… For two the only members of the opposite gender the children know are each other or humans." Monique explained softly, a half-smirk of silent laughter on her face.

Nou snorted and growled to her three hunters, nodding to the water and leading them out. Saral, Ash, and the two smallest boys took up working on the new nest. The humans cringed.

"Guys please keep it down until a more reasonable hour?" Nick pleaded.

_Reasonable?_

"Yes please, wait until more humans start moving around."

Ash yawned and snorted. She didn't wait for the others to decide before she returned to her father's side and flopped down against him.

The humans went back to bed and were just drifting off when the roaring started. All of HEAT knew this roar. This was the all-too-familiar battle roar, torn from the throats of the second generation.


End file.
